The New Kid
by LaceyDean
Summary: Kendall can't stop thinking about the new kid since he first laid eyes on him. Does the new kid feel the same?  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey..**

** This is rated M for future chapters...**

**Hopefully, the next chapter may be longer...I'll see what I can do**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell hated his life sometimes. He wasn't suicidal, but his life surely wasn't butterflies and rainbows. He hated the fact that his sister, Megan was so much more confident and optimistic and friendlier than he was, he hated that he had no friends, he hated how he had to move to a new state in his senior year, he hated knowing that the person he was very much in love with would never love him back, and he absolutely, positively <em>hated <em>the fact that he was gay.

As he walked up to the doors of Glades High School, he surely knew that this place was not going to help his obvious situation. Megan and Ryder were walking ahead of him, a fact he was glad of. They had a habit of attracting everyone's attention as soon as they walked into any room, and so Logan gladly lagged behind them. Even if his sister and adopted brother weren't wonderfully gorgeous, the 'Mitchell' name alone would give them the spotlight they both so desperately longed and hungered for. Most people were not even aware that there was a third Mitchell child, especially not since he was a shy and awkward, a closeted gay and had milky-white skin as if he had never stood in the sun.

Ryder turned and called out to him, kindly, and brotherly like he should be. But no matter what tone he spoke to him with, Logan always got excited when Ryder called out to him. _He's your brother, you sicko. _He repeated in his mind. _Your brother. Well stepbrother actually but no, he is still my brother. _He hung his head lower and just ignored him. He only had to be at this school for a little under a year; he could survive not being noticed. Just don't get noticed, right? Simple.

He watched his siblings walked in the main doors of the school, pushing open the double doors at the same time. He watched as every eye in the hall turned to them, some in shock, most in awe, some even in admiration. Without a glance back at Logan, the two popular Mitchells strode into the building, smiling at the onlookers as if they were celebrities smiling for the cameras. Same as always. They both had the model looks while Logan had all the weird features of his parents, the pointy nose, the awkward short height and the small feet. He could never understand it, he didn't think he would ever _want _attention, and was glad when his siblings could steal whatever attention he did have away from him.

As he padded behind them, hands in the pockets of his black jacket, he didn't even realize that one pair of eyes following _him,_not his siblings, like a lion watching his prey.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight, on the other hand, loved his life. He loved being popular, he loved his two best friends, and he loved being hot. Well, not so much being hot, as being able to work whatever he had so that every eye was on him. He didn't really care if they were looking with hatred, awe, love or even pure disgust as long as they looked at him.<p>

He blew a kiss at the mirror hanging in his locker and grinned as he put away his eyeliner. He looked amazing. He was probably a serious gay stereotype, but who cared? He for one surely didn't.

"Kendall!" A female voice said from the other side of his locker door.

"Yes Camille?" He said trying to look like zoning out as he closed the locker door.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" She said, stomping her five inch stilettos in anger at him.

"Sweetie, this is Kenny we're talking about. You know if he's near a mirror he wouldn't be listening even if My Chemical Romance were right in these halls singing to him." Dak said. _Well,__ I__ don't know, maybe, depending on the song,_Kendall thought, imagining Gerard singing to him in the boring hallway.

"Anyways, as I was saying, those Mitchell kids are starting here today." She said.

"The who's?" Kendall asked, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"The children of Joanna and David Mitchell," Kendall still wore his blank expression, "The ones that own that really huge law firm here?"

"I know who you are talking about, you know. I'm just surprised that you know what a lawyer even is." He said smirking at her. She looked like she wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but Kendall knew she would never embarrass herself like that in public

"Hey, I wouldn't know who they were either if that Ryder weren't so freakin' gorgeous." She said, swooning and collecting a mini high five from Dak.

"She speaks the truth, dude. And his sister is really hot as well. Just look at her." Dak stated.

Kendall turned his head to see just when they had walked in, two teens, probably juniors or sophomores. They were both perfection, the girl was fairly tall with extremely dark hair and perfectly and evenly tanned skin and the guy was a little shorter than her, blond and very buff. Looking at the girl's thin waist, long legs and curves, Kendall smiled to himself, thinking to himself that Camille was going to have some serious competition for the hottest girl this year. The boy was smiling a perfect smile at all the girls, who Kendall could see were physically falling in love with him. _Definitely_ n_ot my type,_Kendall thought as the boy winked at Camille, who he thought might have fainted. _I don't even like blonds. _Which was pretty ironic considering Kendall actually _was _a blond. He also had a thing for little imperfections, and this guy did seem to not have even one.

Then time froze as he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever. He wasn't radiating confidence or perfection like Blondie but everything else about him he made seem every bit more perfect than Ryder. He was about 5 feet tall with brown hair and brown eyes, busy boring holes in the floor. He was wearing a simple black jeans and a black jacket and that was the one little thing Kendall would want to change about him. Blue would look so nice against his pale skin. Or even green. _Baby steps Kendall. You haven't even spoken to him yet. _It was final. This boy was a new crush. The latest obsession.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was pretty obvious that Logan is extremely shy and Kendall is umm...flamboyant-like...<strong>

**So how was it? **

**Should I continue it?**

**I would love to hear what you guys think!  
><strong>

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm..I'm actually quite impressed that I updated so fast. And this chapter is longer than the last. I dedicate this chapter to wassupshortyshortz-BTRlover cuz she's awesome and stuff.**

**Anyways... Onwards!**

* * *

><p>Logan was a little upset when he found out his first class of the day was Literature. It wasn't that he disliked the subject, it was just that… actually, it <em>was<em> that he disliked the subject. At Amery College, the Mitchell's old school, the Literature teacher always had a habit of making him read out loud, saying that he had, and quote, 'a naturally melodious voice'. There was nothing worse than that to a shy boy who just wanted the rest of the world to ignore him, than being forced to stand up and show off what he had to the world around him. He was positive that this school couldn't be any better. Or most likely it would be worse, he HATED Los Angeles.

He found the Literature classroom with ease, and still had to attend the last thirty minutes of first period. Fuck. He knocked gently, suddenly realising that he had already shot that 'not getting noticed' thing straight down to hell. He was noticed. He heard a deep, manly voice mumbled something that resembled 'come in' and he entered the room.

He blushed as thirty five eyes fell upon his person. Oh God did he hate that blush! How come little things could get him to blush when his little sister didn't even seem to have that embarrassment DNA in her body. Maybe all of the Mitchell family's shyness had just been conveniently pumped into Logan's body.

"Well hello Mr. Mitchell. I'm Mr. Rocque. Why don't you introduce yourself to us today?"

* * *

><p>Kendall liked school, he just hated the class aspect of it. Especially Mr. Rocque's classes. Yes, classes. Plural. In this cheap-ass school, most of the teachers taught four or five subjects. The man's voice was a near constant monotone and he only seemed to own grey suits. It hurt Kendall to listen to the man or even to look at him.<p>

At least he had gotten a good seat, right at the back, next to Dak, his best bud. Dak was wearing all white and blue, and odd contrast to his dark coloured hair. He wished the new boy was in this class. Dak was his only friend in Literature; they had had the audacity to put Camille in first period Biology. He sighed sadly. Perhaps the new boy was only a junior. Or maybe he was with Camille, in her class.

He really didn't know when and why he cared so much about him. Sure the new boy was cute, okay screw that, the new boy was fucking hot, but so were loads of the boys at that school. He didn't even know if the boy was gay, or just wanted to be left alone. There was just something appealing about the boy's bad posture and shy glances. He wanted that boy. And even if he never got him, he would make for some really good dreams and fantasies.

A little while into class, he couldn't really tell how much considering that someone had thrown a textbook at the clock in frustration last week; there was a gentle knock at the door. The teacher called something gravelly to the door and a boy walked in. Not just any boy, the amazingly gorgeous, still nameless new boy that he had been thinking about all day. When Mr. Rocque told 'Mr. Mitchell' to introduce himself, he could feel his ears prick. He wanted to know the name of the new boy, and to hear his voice.

"Um, h-h-hi. My name's Logan and I, uh, j-just moved here." Oh My God, could he be any more adorable? He stuttered almost half of his words, but it was cute. He took a seat a seat at the back, about two seats down from Kendall. As the teacher took off talking again, Kendall beckoned to Dak and they moved down behind to be next to the new kid.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered, leaning in to the boy. He saw those big brown eyes glance towards him before looking down again. Under his dark hair, he could see a blush rising up his neck. Did everything make this boy blush? "You're Logan, right?" he said holding out his hand towards the shy kid. The boy just looked away and moved down another seat.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why the tall guy was talking to him. He just wanted to be left alone. The guy didn't look very discouraged but he looked away, probably feeling a bit embarrassed. Logan used this as an opportunity to look at the boy in full view. He was very tall and skinny. He was wearing more makeup than he had ever seen a boy wear, and he had a lot of gel in his pretty blond hair and very tight, very bright coloured clothes. He was very, very gay. And he was also very, very hot. Wait, did he just think that? The boy sitting next to him was a little shorter than him, with dark hair and almost no makeup besides slight eyeliner. He, most likely was the gay best friend. How cliché.<p>

He didn't really know why he had moved away from the boy. It wasn't that he didn't want to know him, but befriending a boy like that, was definitely not going to help his staying 'under the radar' thing at all. He decided to look away from the boy and look to the front of the class. He was sitting right behind some boys, Carlos and James he heard Mr. Rocque call them, who were chatting incessantly about some nonsense about the art teacher who apparently was really hot. Paying attention only worked for Logan for a little while. The teacher was extremely boring, talking drearily about something or other, probably Literature, but he really wasn't paying enough attention to know exactly. It wasn't long before he felt his eyes drifting shut and laid his head down on his forearms and fell asleep.

Logan woke up when he felt a hand softly shaking his shoulder. He found himself staring into big, bright and very alert green eyes. He jumped back as if someone had burnt him and looked at the tall boy who was still sitting, his hand outstretched slightly. He felt terrible; the boy looked sort of upset that he had jumped back like that. He could see that the room was slowly emptying, and that the teacher wasn't there anymore.

"Sorry, you just frightened me a little, is all." He said inching ever so slightly closer to the tall boy.

"It's okay, handsome. I'm Kendall." He said holding out his hand for a shake yet again, a little less confident this time. Logan blushed at his compliment, but shook Kendall's hand firmly. His thin hand was very warm and smooth, almost like a girl's.

"What class do ya have, next Leon?" He asked, knowing fully well that the boy's name was Logan.

"Logan. My name's Logan." He said, keeping his eyes low as he rose from the chair. "And I have Art." _Thank god,_Logan thought. _Art is my only good subject._

"I do to. I'll walk you there." Kendall said, with a smile so wide that it looked like it would crack his face.

* * *

><p>Kendall was happy that the new boy was in his next class as well, so happy that he actually felt a little creepy. He was less happy when the boy looked hesitant to walk with him. Dak was still waiting near the door for him to appear, even though they didn't have the next period together. He was such a sweetheart.<p>

"I'm good, thanks. Don't keep your friend waiting." Logan said shyly, before taking off very quickly. Kendall sighed and went off to walk with Dak to their next classes. _Why didn't he want to walk with me?_He couldn't help thinking to himself. _Even if he's not gay, I'm not that intimidating. Am I?_

"Yes, yes you are." Dak said.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?" Kendall asked just as Camille joined stride with the duo.

"That you did, Kenny. That you did." Dak said with a smirk.

"What are we talking about?" Camille asked.

"Kendall likes the new kid." Dak said in a sing-songy voice.

"Ryder or Megan?" She asked, being wrong on both accounts.

"Logan." Dak and Kendall replied at the exact same time. They looked at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Who?" Camille asked.

"You'll see in Art. And I don't like him. I am just simply acknowledging the fact that he is awfully handsome," Kendall said.

"And that you have a very strong desire to jump him." Dak finished before turning towards Math. He blew a kiss at the two and entered the classroom.

When Kendall and Camille reached Art, they saw easels set out in rows, with two empty spots in the third row back. They slid onto the stools, Camille with a little difficulty in her short shorts, and Kendall scanned the room. Logan was sitting almost directly in front of him, just a little to the left. He couldn't see those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes, but he got a very good view of the boy stripping off his black hoodie to reveal, a black t-shirt. Was he allergic to colours? _Well that would explain his dislike towards me,_Kendall thought. He couldn't help but notice that the shirt was very tight and outlined the slim waist and well toned muscles in a way that made Kendall lick his lips.

Before the teacher arrived, he leant over to Camille and gestured to the boy while mouthing _It's him_.

"That's him? Is he a Mitchell too?" Kendall nodded. "Well I can see where the desire is coming from. He doesn't have the amazing confidence or grace of the younger two, but that is a very, very hot boy." She said sighing softly at the end. He mouthed _I know _at her as the teacher walked in.

"Okay kids, today we're going to do un-mirrored self portraits. What this means is you have to draw yourselves, as you _think_you look. It tends to show off the conceited ones. Begin." She said before taking a seat at the desk and sipping away at her coffee.

"Is it just me or was that conceited comment aimed at us?" Kendall asked Camille, who didn't even look at him and just began drawing. Kendall thought he had a slight advantage in this task; he made sure he always knew exactly what he looked like. He picked up a pencil and began to sketch.

About halfway into class he decided that he hated this task. His drawing wasn't that bad, but try as he may, he couldn't get it to look like him. He looked over at Camille, who was drawing what looked like a Barbie doll on coke, and chuckled quietly. Somehow everything Camille did made you think of drugs and/or alcohol somehow.

"Oh Cameron, that's simply wonderful." He heard the teacher exclaim from in front of him. _Logan,_he thought, a little pissed. But that was stupid. If the kid wasn't going to correct the teacher then it was his fault.

The teacher picked up the portrait to show it to the class. Kendall was impressed. Seriously impressed. The portrait was really amazing. It showed Logan surrounded by darkness that seemed to fade into his hair and dark shading all over his face, except his eyes, with he had kept totally white. _Your eyes are my favourite part._Kendall thought, wishing he could tell Logan that.

Logan, on the other hand, was blushing like nobody's business and looked like he wanted to go stick his head in mud. When class ended, a lot of the class went up to Logan and complimented him on his, admittedly dismal, work. Kendall was one of them. Although he made sure to wait until everyone else was gone, so that perhaps Logan wouldn't feel horribly embarrassed and terrified about talking to him again.

"Hey, beautiful. I really liked your portrait." He said smiling down at the boy, drawing a blush and a small smile to appear on the boy's face. "Holy shit."

"What?" Logan asked, looking panicked, all traces of the brief smile disappeared.

"You have dimples." Kendall said before he could restrain himself.

"Uhh y-y-yeah." Logan murmured.

"Hey babe, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think they're totally cute." He said, shooting a wink at the boy before sauntering out the room.

* * *

><p>Logan quickly threw his hoodie on and vowed never to talk to that boy ever again. He didn't know if he flirted that way with everyone, or if he had somehow worked out that he was gay, but Kendall was very good at getting him to blush and stammer. Not good. Not good at all.<p>

He managed to stay awake through Math and Chemistry and was very relieved when someone told him that it was lunch time. He headed to the cafeteria, which he found by following the large flood of people rushing through the halls. He scanned the large hall, looking for his siblings. His eyes found Kendall and lingered there a little too long. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was.

"LOGAN!" He heard a voice call from the opposite side of the cafeteria and could see Megan standing on her chair, waving her arms around frantically.

He motioned for her to sit down and rushed over to that table. Ryder slid a lunch tray in front of him as he sat down. He was touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Megan refused to eat, so you can have it." Well that didn't last long.

"So have you guys gotten in trouble yet?" Logan asked.

"No, somehow we have managed to not get detention in the past few hours." Megan said, as a smirk played on her face.

"Hey, one thing I've learned is to put absolutely no trust in the two of you." Logan said.

"Have you made any friends?" Megan said, actually looking concerned for her brother's well being.

"Sort- no. No, I have not made any friends yet." He said trying as hard as he could not over to look at Kendall's table.

"You were going to say 'sort of'. Who is it? Is it a girl? A cute girl?" Ryder asked, his eyebrows getting higher with every sentence.

"No. It's a guy. His name's Kendall." He said, this time, full on staring at the boy.

"What?" His two siblings exclaimed at the same time and jumped out of their seats.

"Kendall _Knight?"_Megan asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what's wrong with Kendall? <strong>

**Sorry about the abrupt ending though.**

**I would love to hear what you guys think!**

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating in soooo long...I got really sick and couldn't bare to use the computer.**

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed or added this to their story alerts or favourites and even those who are creepily stalking. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I forgot this in the last two chapters)**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Kendall Knight?" Megan questioned.<p>

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Logan replied, a little panicked at the sudden outburst.

"We have been hearing a lot of stories about him and his little trio _all_ day long." Ryder said, gesturing with his hands towards the three sitting across the room. "Apparently the three of them have managed to break the hearts of almost everyone in the school. Male and/or female."

"And they have the record for the most detentions, suspensions and threatened expulsions." Megan said, seeming rather impressed at the information.

Logan stole another glimpse towards Kendall, only this time he made immediate eye contact with the tall boy. Kendall was looking at him; actually it was more like staring. As soon as he saw the bright green eyes looking intently at him he felt his characteristic blush tint his face and neck but couldn't force himself to look away. Kendall winked at him before turning away to answer something that Dak was telling him.

Megan saw the blush as soon as it appeared, but Ryder was too busy ranting about the antics of Kendall and his friends to notice it.

"And I hear this one time they put chalk on their teacher's chair (1)..." And so it continued. Megan turned from facing Logan to sitting next to him.

"You like him don't you?" She whispered softly into his air.

"What? No." He said, turning away quickly. "How could I? I've only talked to him twice."

"Sweetheart, this is me. Not Ryder. You don't have to lie to me." She said, her dark eyes pleading to him.

"I don't like him." He said, trying to speak with certainty. For once it worked and his weak voice didn't waver.

"Okayyy." Megan said, looking doubtful.

Logan was relieved when they changed the topic, and permitted himself to zone out of the banter. He pulled out a pen and began doodling on the desk. He drew a little guitar with wings and worked on shading it. He picked at his food with his right hand while not taking his eyes off his miniscule drawing. He was upset when the bell rang, but at least his hunger was satisfied.

He headed off to the final two periods of gym, with much disdain. Ah, good old gym. Logan hated sports. Any kind of sports. He wasn't horribly bad at it; he just hated competing with others. Boys could be so competitive sometimes. He preferred individual work much more, where he could just be ignored and ignore others. The gym teacher handed him a shapeless yellow t-shirt and small black shorts and nodded in the direction of the locker room.

He shuddered. The locker room was any closeted gay's worst nightmare. Changing in front of large groups of men only made him turn red from top to bottom. He pushed open the double doors and found a spare locker and the end of the row. He glanced around the room shyly and saw that only a few boys were in there, and they didn't seem to be in a rush to change. He was glad for that fact. He pulled off his hoodie, feeling the rush of warm air hit his bare arms and wondered silently why he even wore a hoodie. _Oh yeah, I'm insecure and a coward. Riiiiight._

He pulled off his shirt and just as he trying to work out how the horrible yellow shirt worked, he felt the warm air turn cold, a possible sign of someone walking in. He heard a voice that shouldn't have been so familiar to him, echo laughter through the almost empty locker room. Kendall rounded the corner and came chest to chest with a very red and very half naked Logan.

Kendall was very pleasured by the sight. The boy's bare chest was a sight in itself, and the blush just made him look even more adorable.

"You okay, gorgeous?" Kendall asked, attempting to get a smile from the boy and to maybe see those ever adorable dimples again. It didn't work. He mumbled something and grabbed his clothes to go change in a stall. Kendall sighed. He slipped out of his shirt and pants before even opening his locker, ever the exhibitionist. He pulled on the shorts and tried to get his head through the head hole of the shirt without de-gelling his hair. It took a good bit of maneuvering but he managed it.

He walked into the gym, seeing that Logan had beaten him there. This was in his only class without one of his friends, so he had to manage by himself. It had been a miserable outlook until he had seen Logan was with him. He saw Logan sitting alone on the steps and went over to join him. Logan had a pen in his hand and was engrossed in drawing something on his hand, on closer inspection it appeared to be a few tiny hearts, expertly shaded and surrounded by little daggers. Well, that was weird.

He threw himself down onto the step next to Logan's and decided to try a different approach this time. This boys better fucking appreciate it.

"Hi Logan," he said, his mouth turning up in what he hoped was a warm smile. Logan looked up at him and smiled shyly back.

"Hi Kendall," he said so faintly that he barely heard it. Oh God. The way his name sounded coming from Logan's lips made Kendall's thoughts go a little wild inside. _Dial it down Kendall. Do you want him to run away again?_ He scolded himself. But when he looked into those big innocent eyes and couldn't help but flirt a little.

"So, how's the first day so far, love? Anyone caught your eye yet?" He said, putting more than a little subtext in that last question, but before he heard the answer, the gym teacher blew his whistle and signaled for them to start running laps outside.

The air was in that brisk autumn stage, a little chilly but not unlikeable. The September weather was surely Kendall's favourite, just cold enough with almost no rain to screw up his look/hair. Mainly his hair. He took off running, falling behind most of the class quickly, his little to no athletic skills catching up to him. He could see Logan in the middle, never wavering. He kept steady pace, although Kendall could tell he was fit enough to go faster. Was he holding back on purpose?

When the signal came that they could stop Kendall walked over to the teacher puffing and wheezing, although he had only done two and a quarter laps in the ten minutes. Logan, who had done 6 (and successfully lapped Kendall multiple times) didn't even look slightly out of breath.

"Okay class, today we'll be continuing on with hockey. Team captains will be Garcia and Diamond." The teacher said, sounding utterly uninterested. "Pick your teams, boys." The two boys stood in front of the class and began selecting those for the teams. The jocks were first to go, and then the pretty girls, and t_hen_ slowly the rest of them. Logan was picked first after the cute girls; Kendall last after _everyone_ else but, on the same team as Logan.

Logan tried to hide his happiness that he was on the same team as Kendall. He had no idea why it made him so excited and didn't want to proclaim it to the world. _Oh no idea?_That little annoying voice in his head said, sarcasm somehow portraying in his thoughts.

When the game began, he tried as hard as possible to just avoid the puck. He knew that he and a blunt object could end badly. Just ask the boy who now may possibly have brain damage at his last school. It seemed Kendall had the same tactic. But not for the same reasons. It seemed Kendall just didn't want to wreck his hair.

When he and Kendall were both benched, Logan tried to sit as far away from him as possible. That didn't work because Kendall just joined him at the extreme right end of the bench.

"So where were we? Oh yes, you were telling me about your first day." Kendall said, actually looking interested.

"I don't think you'd be that interested." Logan said, trying to avoid being the main part of the conversation.

"Try me." Kendall said, leaning a little too far into Logan's 'bubble' a.k.a. personal space. He scooted a little farther down the bench, not remembering that he was already at the end. He fell off and sprang back up quickly, rubbing his now very sore ass.

Logan's face was like a freakin' tomato, it was comical. Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little. Okay, a lot. Logan glared at him for a second before bursting out into soft laughter as well. Kendall was surprised. Logan was laughing. And the sound was musical. Kind of light and feminine, not something you would expect to come out from the boy. Kendall thought he could listen to it forever. All too soon Logan reigned in his self control and sat back down, laughter gone, but still with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, you still got that pen?" Kendall asked, and Logan dug it out from the inside of his pocket. He handed it to Kendall who not only grabbed his pen but his hand too. Before Logan could protest, Kendall wrote his number on the palm of Logan's right hand, drawing a lopsided heart at the end of it.

"What's this supposed to be?" Logan asked, looking confusedly at the row of numbers.

"It's my number, babe. I want you to call me. Or text me. Just some form of contact." He said, sliding close enough to Logan that the sides of their legs were touching. "Of course, you could always IM me, but that just doesn't seem very, personal," He said, all but whispering the last word. He ran his long fingers up Logan's back, where the players couldn't see. Logan audibly swallowed and Kendall could tell he was making him a little nervous. He slid away and pulled his hand off his back, brushing his fingertips along Logan's hip ever so softly as he pulled away.

Logan felt a sudden loss of warmth as Kendall slipped away. He knew he should've been relieved, but he wasn't. He had liked having Kendall that close, liked the feeling of his fingers running up his back. He knew he should probably say something but when his mouth opened, no sound would come out. Kendall's voice in a soft whisper made his stomach flip eagerly. A member of the team called Logan back into the game and for the first time ever, he was grateful to be playing.

He remembered Megan and Ryder saying something about Kendall and his friends being heart-breakers, and anyway, he didn't want anyone to know he was gay. Especially not a tall, handsome, blond, flirtatious boy who looked like he would spread some gossip just to get attention.

At the end of gym he changed in the actual locker room, not even looking at Kendall. He was first one out and went to wait by his car. Well, Ryder's car, but same difference. As he stood by the car, the boy who was Logan's teammate in gym came up to him, James.

"Hey, it's Logan right?" he asked, his voice seeming slightly flirtatious.

"Umm, yea. And what's your name?" Logan asked, already knowing who he was.

"It's James. Hey listen, I thought you played pretty well today in gym. You were awesome. Do you wanna hang out with me tonight?" James said leaning closer to Logan with every other word.

"Maybe some other time"

At that time, Kendall walked out of the building, his head instantly turning towards where Logan's brother parked his car. He didn't like what he saw at all. James, that meathead jock, was totally flirting it up with Logan! But James decided to walk away at that time. Kendall decided that he would deal with that bitch later but first he needed to find out what they were talking about.

Kendall walked towards Logan and waved, but Logan just looked the other way.

Kendall was a little hurt. He had thought they were making progress and now he had just shied away from him again. He wanted that boy. Somehow in the past 7 hours, a little acknowledgment of him being hot had turned into serious lust. Those little touches in gym had made him happier than a lot of the people had hooked up with in the past.

_Get a grip, Ken. You don't even know if he's gay yet,_he thought to himself. He scoffed aloud. Like hell he didn't. He saw the way Logan's breathing sped up with just that little touch.

He couldn't deny he hadn't been enjoying it either. He couldn't help but think what would be happening if Logan ever let Kendall do that without the clothes, where it could lead, and _Holy shit babe. Calm down. You met the boy less than seven hours ago._So? He'd had one night stands that had gone from meeting to sex to ditching in less time than that.

Logan was silent on the drive home. It was worrying his sister. His brother, not so much. He blabbered on about something or another all the way home, and Logan felt himself tuning the rant out. His thoughts drifted back to Kendall, as hard as he tried to stop it. No one had ever flirted with him before, male or female and no one had ever even really acknowledged his existence enough to. And he had never wanted them to.

As the pulled into the driveway Logan practically sprinted up to his bedroom. He wanted to avoid speaking to Megan alone at all, considering she'd probably bring the topic back to Kendall somehow, and that was not what he wanted to be thinking about. _Yeah, because that's working_so _well._He told the little voice to shut up.

He clicked the small lock on his bedroom and threw his bag onto the bed. He took off his hoodie and placed it on the ground which he called a closet. He pulled out his iPod and dock and began blasting the music loud enough that he couldn't hear himself think while he lay down on the bed.

His room was big, but bare. His bed was plush and covered in a black and navy bedspread, whilst his walls and carpet were white. He had a black bucket of paint that he was planning on using to paint some of his artwork onto the walls, but in his brief unpacking he hadn't had time. His parent wouldn't give him anywhere else to do his artwork so he had no choice but to use the walls.

About an hour into his attempted thought-blocking, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at his hand and saw Kendall' number finished off with a heart. He willed himself not to get his phone, but couldn't seem to stop his hand drifting into his pocket.

He pulled out his BlackBerry and typed in the number. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself call. So he settled for texting. He thought maybe he could pretend it wasn't real if he didn't have to listen to that soft flirty voice.

**Logan:**Hey Kendall. It's Logan.

**Kendall:**_Hey cutie_

**Logan:**Um, why did you ask me to call?

**Kendall:**_I did give you the option to text ;)_

Logan could imagine precisely what his voice sounded like, and how that wink would look, and felt himself blush at the picture in his mind.

**Kendall:**_Although I would have preferred to hear that adorable voice. But I told you to so that I wouldn't have to wait till Monday to hear from you again._

Oh Right. Logan had forgotten it was Friday. Since the Mitchells had only been in New York for a few days, they hadn't had an opportunity to start school until today.

**Logan: **TGIF.

**Kendall: **_I know right?_

**Logan: **Sooo….

**Kendall: **_Hey, can I ask you something personal?_

**Logan: **Maybe, depends on the question. What do you want to know?

**Kendall: **_Actually n__ever mind_

Kendall knew what he was going to ask, but he chickened out.

**Logan: **Okaaaayyy….

**Kendall: **_Hey, are you doing anything tonight?_

**Logan: **I think Megan and Ryder are dragging me somewhere. Why?

**Kendall: **_Oh, no reason... G2G. Laterz. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Btw James and Carlos aren't gonna be major characters in this story but i will try to use them whenever I can.<strong>

**How was it? **

**Tell me what ya'll think**

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


	4. Chapter 4

** So this story gets a bit random from here but I like changing up the character's personalities.**

**Oh, Kendall is gonna be living on his own since he moved out of his mom's house already**.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! btw **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own shit.**

* * *

><p>Kendall put down the phone, smiling. He had saved Logan's number quickly to his phone, writing Logan 3, and putting him as 3 on speed dial, numbers 2 and 1 being Camille and Dak respectively. He was currently lying on their long couch with his cat, Marvin (1) wearing nothing but silk pajama pants and careful not to slip off the couch. He thought about Logan, perhaps wearing even less than him, lying there next to him. God he was creepy.<p>

He was actually a little relived when the boy had said his brother and sister were taking him out tonight. Not that he didn't want to take the boy out. The exact opposite. But he didn't know if he was gay, he wouldn't want the entire world to figure it out. And Kendall was good with that. _What the hell is wrong with me today? Any other boy and I would just ditch him if he refused to acknowledge who he really was._

"But he's not any other boy. He's special." He said, petting Marvin's well groomed hair with his perfectly manicured nails. "You should meet him Marvs. He's adorable." He told his pet.

He glanced at the clock, it was almost 5. He needed to get ready. He had to be at work at 7 and he hadn't even had a shower yet. He walked through his apartment towards the bathroom. His lounge room was done up with random pieces of furniture he had acquired over the years, although he had only been living there a few months. His TV was a black flat screen with a surround sound system that also attached to the stereo, his couch was dark brown, and his coffee table completely made of glass. A guitar, an old acoustic was in a far corner of the room. His more modern, better tuned electric guitars were all in perfect condition, in a glass case in his bedroom.

He slipped out of the pants and stepped into the large square box that was his shower. He turned the tap all the way up to hot and soaked himself in the water. He grabbed one of his expensive shampoos and began lathering his hair. He felt the calming sensations relax his muscles and posture. He rinsed the suds from his hair and watched as soap swirled down the drain.

He stepped out of the shower too soon in his opinion, but the entire bathroom filling with steam was usually a good indication that he should get out before he turned to mush. He ran a towel roughly over his body before using it to dry his hair. He walked into the lounge room completely naked, one of the advantages of living alone.

When in his bedroom he pulled on the previously worked out outfit which consisted of really tight black jeans, a bright purple vest, a green jacket, and black shoes. He redid his makeup a little differently than earlier, wearing more eyeliner than before. He opted for hair down, with an over load of gel that would probably look really gross to other people.

* * *

><p>"Megan, I really don't want to go out tonight." Logan complained as Megan tried to rake a brush through the bedraggled mess her brother called a hairstyle. That wasn't really true. He didn't want to go out <em>with them. <em>Usually his love of lonesome was an all inclusive thing, but tonight he wished he was going out with Kendall. How insane was that? Especially since he was going out with the boy he was actually in love with.

Megan had let him wear his own clothes as long as she approved and she could do his hair. With a jar of gel she worked on smoothing down the hair, before adding a few small, unorderly spikes. He was donning a plain black button down shirt and blue distressed jeans, even that small colour being a stretch for his extremely mono-chromatic wardrobe.

Megan was already done up in far too much makeup and a dress that was only just covering enough to be legal. Logan disapproved but stayed silent, if he told her he'd probably end up sitting through a two hour rant about how she was a grown woman now, and how she could take care of herself, or did she want him to kick his ass again? And so it would go on. So he kept those lips sealed.

"Hey guys, are you ready yet?" Ryder said strolling in, managing to look gorgeous with no effort, the scruffy look actually, if anything, adding to his beauty. _He's your brother, you creepy little weirdo _that little voice said again. "Cause we need to get going or we will not have time to get shit-faced." He said, his mouth turning up in a characteristic smirk.

"Okay Ryder. He's decent. We can leave now." Megan said, grabbing Logan's hand and leading the way down to the garage.

They took Logan's car. Normally the two more popular Mitchell's wouldn't be caught dead in the thing, but Logan refused to drive anything else and they needed a designated driver. The club they were going to was supposed to be one of the best in Brooklyn. When they got out of the car, Logan could hear the notes of Fever by Adam Lambert, but the voice wasn't Adam's like on the recording. Someone must have been performing it. Whoever they were they were very good.

They walked in as soon as Megan threw a winning smile at the two bouncers. They didn't even card the three teens. The club was dim, the only light in green and blue. The bar was packed, mostly by people who didn't even look old enough to drink. Wow, they were _really_ bad at carding here. Logan saw the dance floor, so full that it wasn't really clear who was gyrating with whom.

_We'll never get too far,_

_Just you me and the bar,_

_Simply Ménage a trois,_

_Sometimes,_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

Kendall. As soon as Logan's eyes fell on him singing and dancing on the stage he felt as if everything else in the club went away. Kendall was dressed up perhaps more extravagantly than he had been at school, with his hair down. But it wasn't the clothing or the hair that made his heart pound, it was the dance.

Not that his singing voice wasn't wonderful, it was just that, he had never seen anyone move like that. And it was exciting him. Kendall had a radio mike on his head and he was strutting around the small stage, swishing his slim hips from side to side, running his long fingers up and down his chest and thighs. Logan couldn't help think what it would feel like if those long slim fingers were doing that to him.

_Oh Baby,_

_Lights on but your mom's not home,_

_I'm sick of laying down alone,_

_With this fever, fever yeah,_

_My one and own,_

_I want to get you alone,_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah._

Oh shit. Kendall had seen him. Kendall had seen him, and was no longer singing in general to the crowd. It was like Kendall was singing directly to _him_, running his hands over his body while thinking of him, looking directly into his eyes as if the song was dedicated to a now blushing Logan. Logan forced himself to look away from the stage and headed to a booth that his siblings were sitting at.

_There it goes_

_You're still my soul and so_

_'Cause, sweetheart_

_no nobody a knows me_

_Or can find me, ooh_

_Time to be mine, mine_

Megan saw that Kendall was watching Logan and smiled. She was very aware of Logan's homosexuality, and on his little crush on Ryder. She knew he was just hurting himself every time he looked at Ryder. That was why she was happy about Kendall. He wasn't exactly what she wanted for her big brother, she had heard about his escapades and heart breaks, but still, he wasn't Ryder, so that was a vast improvement.

_Let's get inside your car_

_Just you, me and the stars_

_Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

_Would you be mine?_

Kendall was surprised when he saw Logan in the crowd, but he was also excited. He tried to convey the message of the extremely suggestive song to the boy, but he noticed after he began singing to him that Logan didn't really look up at the stage anymore.

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!_

_Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine_

Kendall ran one hand up his waist and the other down his thigh while thrusting forward. As soon as he saw Logan looking at him again, it was so much better. He closed his eyes, knowing the exact way around the stage and the instruments without looking. He swayed his hips, hearing half the club scream when he crouched and spread his legs before jumping back up quickly. When he opened his eyes again he could see Logan staring at him again, his big eyes turned huge with surprise and lust. Oh shit.

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever_

_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah!_

When the song ended the entire club erupted into applause. Kendall walked off stage, leaving the space for a gothic looking band to take his place. By now he could see that Logan was alone. His sister was getting wasted at the bar and his brother was off dry-humping with someone on the dance floor. Kendall slipped over to the booth and slipped silently in beside the boy.

"Hey beautiful," He whispered, his lips barely half an inch from the smaller boys ear. He saw Logan stiffen and turn in surprise. Oh sweet Jesus that boy was hot. In the dim lights his features didn't exactly look defined, but he could see his big eyes still overly wide. He wanted to see the boy's eyes slide half closed in pleasure, but he doubted he could get that to happen anytime soon.

Logan heard Kendall whisper and felt the hot breath against his neck. He felt his body tighten up and he turned towards the taller boy. Kendall was close enough to kiss, and he was scared and excited at the same time.

"You want to dance?" Kendall asked him, his right are sliding around Logan's waist. Logan hesitated. He glanced around, looking for anyone who might recognise him. He could see no one he knew from school, but it was a big school and he had only been there one day. "Come on babe. No one will know, and I promise it will feel good." He said, dragging his fingers up and down Logan's waist under the shirt. Logan could feel his breathing speed up. _Do it. You know you want to _that voice said. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Kendall was overjoyed. He had thought it would take a lot more than that to get the boy up but he wasn't about to protest. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up onto the dance floor. He pushed through the crowd so that they were on the absolute opposite side of the dance floor to the rest of the club. It was obvious almost straight away that Logan did not know what he was doing.<p>

Kendall stood behind Logan, his long arms snaked around the shorter teen's waist. He swayed his hips slowly to the beat of the song, moving Logan with him. He felt himself getting very, um, excited at the feeling of Logan's hips moving with his. He moved a hand from Logan's waist to his thigh, running it up and down slowly, never going to high to make him uncomfortable, but going high enough to get him panting. He pushed his hips forward into Logan's and watched with pleasure as a low moan rumbled out of the boy's throat.

Logan was overcome by satisfaction. Although through layers of clothing, he could feel Kendall' length rubbing against him and let out a cry of pleasure, grateful for the loud music and dim lights. Kendall' wandering hand travelled slightly higher, never so high that Logan would be groped, but higher than anyone had ever gone on his still innocent body. He felt the steady thrusts coming repeatedly into his ass and it felt so amazing.

He turned around to face Kendall, and saw that his done up face was in a mask of pleasure, undoubtedly the same expression that was his. He felt Kendall continue the thrusts into Logan's crotch, and Logan threw his head back, sweat dripping down his neck. Kendall's arms travelled back around his waist, pressing Logan's head to the top of Kendall' chest. Logan didn't know what to do with his arms so decided to slip them around the tall boy's hips. Except his hips were higher than he expected and he actually ended up cupping Kendall's ass.

Logan blushed but Kendall seemed to get even more excited and just thrust harder. Kendall' hands travelled lower to match the position and pulled Logan's hips closer to his. Logan felt one of Kendall' legs wrap around the back of him and trail up the back of his thigh.

The song ended and reality sank back in. Logan pulled away and smiled shyly at the other boy. Kendall smiled back and placed his hands on either side of Logan's face. Logan looked at him in confusion. He was very shocked when Kendall' lean face began to lean in to his.

"Logan?" A voice called from the other side of the club. Both their heads jerked up towards the sound. "Where are you man?" Oh shit. Ryder.

"Um, I gotta go. That's my brother." Logan said, feeling guilty. He felt guilty that he had been about to kiss him, he felt guilty that he felt weird that it was Ryder who interrupted them, the list goes on.

"Wait, Logan." Kendall said catching Logan's wrist. "Come to my place tomorrow. I have an apartment a few blocks from here. I'll text you the address. Just you and me. No closet doors." He said. He placed a quick kiss on Logan's forehead. "Come at noon." He let Logan go.

Logan headed over to his siblings, both looking wasted. Ryder's shirt was unbuttoned down all the way and Megan had multiple love bites on her neck. They were really lucky that their parents were never home to notice those things.

"Dude, we need to leave, like now. Turns out the girl I was with has a boyfriend and I need to go now." Ryder said, every second word slurring. Logan pulled the keys from his pocket and let both younger siblings lean on him. He shoved them both into the back seat of his car. He did up both their seatbelts with a little difficulty before driving home. While driving home, he was thinking. Did Kendall know he was gay or something? He couldn't figure it out and decided to leave it alone until some other time. All he knew was that he had a HUGE crush on Kendall.

When he finally got to bed Logan found he couldn't sleep. His entire body tingled when he thought back to what had happened earlier tonight. Kendall had been going to kiss him. And he was letting him. He had wanted Kendall to kiss him. His phone made a small chime. When he picked it up he had one new text.

**Kendall: **65 Park Ave. Apartment 2J. Goodnight beautiful. ; )

* * *

><p>(1) – <strong>Marvin is named after Tom Fletcher from McFly's cat.<strong>

**I have a weird feeling a made some kind of weird mistake in this. Maybe it's because it wasn't my favourite chapter. *shrugs***

**For those of ya'll who were wondering, I'll have James maybe in the next chapter. Don't worry. I'm actually gonna start that one right now so I'll see what I can do. **

**Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Best Regards**

**Lacey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I want to thank** _Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, TwinkLoverXO, Sir RCCS, Alfonse, TheClaire24, Scarlett_ **and**_ dnChristensen _**for their reviews. **

**So this chapter was a bit shorter that the others but it gave me a bit of problems so I would appreciate hearing you guys' opinions. I had a huge case of writer's block but that was solved with a glass of alcohol and random 80's songs! ;) Just kidding!**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know what to do. Kendall had told him to come over, and he wanted to. Oh dear God did he want to. But he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to be gay at all, let alone get involved with another boy. And then there was the fact that he did not want to leave his Mason alone with Meg and Ryder. He was in his room with his phone in his hand contemplating his situation.<p>

"I think you should go. Ryder and I can look after Mason perfectly well." Meg said, her body stretched across Logan's bed.

"Meg, not that I don't trust you, but that's not the only reason I shouldn't go. I don't want the world figuring out that I like, well..." Logan stopped.

"Tall, hot, blonds with green eyes?" She said smirking at her big brother.

"Shut up." He said shoving his sister off his bed. "And he's not that hot."

"Yeah right. I don't even like blonds that much and _I_ think he's hot. And he likes you. You should go for it." She said leaving the room. He grabbed a sweater and headed for his car.

"Guys, I'm going out. Look after Mason."

* * *

><p>Kendall didn't think Logan would show. He had asked on a whim, hoping to get a tiny bit of alone time with him. That dancing with him was amazing. The friction had made him groan and moan like a bitch and that was through 3 layers of clothing. He could only imagine what would happen if they did that without the clothes. He moaned. Just the thought of it was giving him a similar situation as last night. He felt his jeans tighten. He tried to think about something else. Unfortunately his next thoughts were about that amazingly erotic and sticky dream he had last night. That wasn't helping his tight situation.<p>

There was a knock at the door. He glanced at his clock. 5 minutes to 12. Huh. Logan actually came. He opened the front door and leant with his hip against the door jamb. Logan was standing on the other side of the door, looking ever adorable in a black sweater and cargo pants. Kendall suddenly realized there was no helping his situation now and just hoped Logan didn't look down.

"Afternoon gorgeous." He said stepping aside to let Logan in. Logan took in the mismatched furniture and bright colours with wide eyes as Kendall sat down on the couch. He fiddled with the remote to find something good on the TV. "You gonna stand there for the rest of the day or are you going to sit down next to me?" Kendall asked, patting the the empty spot on the couch next to him. Logan came over and sat down on the very edge of the seat, keeping as much space between him and Kendall as possible.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kendall said, trying to break the tension that was somewhere between sexual and just plain awkward.

"Yeah, just a soda." Kendall headed into the kitchen and rubbed his hardness against the bench top. The friction did little to relieve the situation and he went in search of soda. He found a bottle of Coke in the fridge and poured two glasses.

"Hey Logan, do you want any vodka in it?" he yelled in to the living room.

"No. Its noon on a Saturday and I have to drive home." He yelled back. Like that made any difference. Logan never drank anyway. Kendall slipped some into his glass and kept the other one clean.

"Here you go: one coke without the vodka." He said, handing the boy the glass. Logan sniffed it once before taking a sip. "What, you think I'm going to spike your drink? I'm insulted." He said, placing his hand over his heart in mock pain. That got a little smile and laugh from Logan.

Kendall skulled half his vodka-coke and put the glass on the coffee table, before sitting nice and close to Logan. He liked this. For him to be any closer he would have to be straddling the boy and that would not end well. Well it could, but odds are Logan would get scared and run away tail between his legs. Logan had slipped off his sweater while Kendall had been in the kitchen, revealing a black singlet. Kendall couldn't deny that he like what he saw.

"You put vodka in yours, didn't you?" Logan said, looking at him through his mess of hair. "I can smell it from here."

"Hey come on, babe. Never too early for vodka." He said with a wink.

"What, don't you think you'll be able to survive one on one time with me sober?" He said, for the first time in Kendall's presence making a joke. Kendall laughed, not because of the joke, but because the boy was finally relaxing with him.

"So do you want to watch a movie, beautiful?" Kendall asked his shorter companion.

"Sure. What movies do you have?" Logan asked, looking around for any DVD's.

"Whatever movie you want. I have this thing that buys me any movie online directly to my TV. It's fabulous." He said, his arms flailing around as if that would help the explanation. "So what's your favourite movie? We'll just watch that."

"Um, probably Red." He said after brief contemplation.

"The Bruce Willis movie?" Kendall asked. "Really?"

After about a half an hour Kendall was eating his words. The two of them were practically pissing themselves on the couch, overcome with laughter.

"Okay, we should pause this. Before I die from lack of breath." Kendall said his sides sore from laughing. He had his head in Logan's lap and Logan's face was red. When Kendall paused the film they both gradually came down off their highs and realised their position. Logan stiffened at the close proximity and Kendall was back to the similar condition he had before. Kendall sat up quickly. His tightening pants were over obvious to the smaller boy and he could see the red face of the boy turning from lack of breath to a blush.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry Ken-" Logan started before getting cut off by Kendall's lips on his. Holy shit. Logan felt tingles shoot through every part of his body, especially the crotch area. Kendall moved his lips slowly against his and he was not exactly sure what to do. He had never been kissed before, and had no idea how to kiss back. He moved his lips in a similar fashion and felt Kendall run his hands up and down his waist, so he assumed he was doing something right. He felt Kendall's long tongue slide across his bottom lip and shuddered, but didn't let his tongue travel inside.<p>

He let his eyes drift shut. Kendall ran his hands under Logan's singlet and up his chest. He moved to straddle the boy, his long thighs keeping the boy seated where he was. Logan felt the hands under his shirt tweak his nipples once and he pulled his head away, their lips disconnecting with an audible 'smack'. He let his head fall back and Kendall pressed his lips on the underside of his jaw, slowly descending until he reached the low neckline of the singlet.

Logan sighed the feeling of Kendall's perfect lips on his throat. When Kendall found Logan's fast going pulse point he suctioned his mouth to it. Logan felt his pants tighten, his hardness against Kendall's. He moaned, the delicious friction adding to the feeling. He knew he would probably have a bruise there later but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kendall rolled his hips forwards into Logan's, grinding against him. Kendall threw his head back and a low growl escaped his throat. That growl was the hottest thing Logan had ever heard. Logan clasped his fingers into Kendall' long hair and pulled their lips together, this time letting Kendall slip his tongue inside, allowing the straddling boy to explore the insides of his cheeks with his long experienced tongue.

Kendall had never felt anything like this before. Well, obviously he had done this before, but no woman or man had ever made his skin tingle like this, never made him this hard, never made him cry out like that. He wanted this to go further. To lose the clothes, to be in the boy, to see the Logan trembling and crying out underneath him.

That thought made him pull back. He couldn't do it, couldn't pop the boys cherry the day after meeting him. What was up with that?

"Why'd you stop?" Logan asked looking so innocent and dazed that it took all Kendall had not to keep going. He slid off the smaller boy's lap and laced their fingers together.

"We didn't finish the movie." He said smiling warmly at the boy.

They finished the next 70 minutes of the film, only stopping once to get some popcorn. By the end Logan had found his way under Kendall's arm, and was snuggling up against his side contently. Kendall glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only quarter past two. They still had hours before Logan would need to go home for dinner.

"What you want to do now?" Logan asked, snuggling tighter into Kendall' side.

"How 'bout we just talk for a bit. Get to know each other." He suggested, the arm around Logan tightening. Logan hummed, which he assumed meant okay. "How about we do an answer for an answer."

"A what?" Logan asked.

"A thing Dak and I made up. If I answer your question, you _must_answer mine."

"Okay, um, what's _your_favourite movie?"

"At the moment I'd probably have to say Interview with the Vampire. Now, do you have any siblings besides the junior Mitchells?"

"Yes. I have a nine year old brother called Mason. Do you have other siblings?"

"Yep" Kendall said popping the 'p'. "Her name is Katie and I think she is 12 years old. I haven't seen her in a very long time." Kendall said thoughtfully."What's your favourite TV show?"

And so it went on. They questioned each other on every trivial detail in the others life, favourite colours, favourite books, least favourite ice-cream flavours, all the little small talk topics, never getting very deep. Until Logan asked a harder question to answer.

"Why do you live alone if you're still in high school?" He asked lightly, obviously not meaning it to be a hard question, but not understanding that the answer was not a happy topic for Kendall.

"I didn't really like my parents. My dad ditched my mom as soon as I was born and my mom and I never really got along so, the moment I turned 18 I bought this place. Never looked back."

"But, where'd you get the money? That sound system would have set you back a couple of grand without the TV and add in the artwork and-"

"I never said I wasn't a well off. Now can we change the topic?" He asked, looking a little annoyed at the subject.

"'Kay."

"Was I your first kiss?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan said looking embarrassed. His face was lit up in a red blush. "That's really sad isn't it? I'm 18 and I just had my first kiss. With _you_." He said. Kendall pulled away to look down at the boy.

"What do you mean by that?" Kendall asked.

"Oh! No offense. I just meant that you're all really, I don't know, experienced. Not that I've been listening to gossip or anything, but from what my brother said-" Kendall placed his hand over Logan's lips.

"Sweetie, you're rambling." He said. "It's not sad at all. It's sweet. And I'm happy I was your first kiss. If anyone else had kissed you before," _I would hunt them down and kill them._Wait, what? Where was this possession coming from? "You know what? Not important."

"What's the time?" Kendall asked, desperately wanting to get off topic.

"Um, nearly 4, I can't stay much longer. I thought it was earlier." Logan said while getting up. "I should probably leave." He grabbed his sweater and headed for the door.

"Hey wait." Kendall said, pinning Logan to the wall. "You didn't give me a kiss goodbye." He leaned in and placed a small soft kiss on Logan's lips.

The kiss was wonderful, not heated of hungry like before, but in no way less passionate. It was just soft and simple, with no connotations of going any further. Kendall' soft lips were very brief on his and when he pulled away, Logan let his body melt into his companions. He rested his head on Kendall' chest and let his arms drift around his waist, dropping his sweater in the process.

He wanted so badly to stay, to be in the boys arms, to keep feeling Kendall' lips on his. But he had to leave. Megan and Ryder were waiting for him, and his parents would be home soon. For once. Logan being out period, would raise some suspicions, and if Meg blabbed about where he was he would be hung, drawn and quartered. His parents would not be pleased that their one responsible child had spent hours at some strange boy's apartment, in the warehouse district of Brooklyn for all places. He reluctantly pulled out of Kendall' embrace and again felt the loss of heat come in with troubling speed.

"I'll call you tonight." Logan said as he slipped out the door, forgetting the sweater on the floor.

Kendall had no idea what he was doing. He didn't do this. He didn't get serious, didn't care about anyone except maybe his friends. He liked to be sure of where everything was going, liked to be in control, liked to know how long it was going to last and how it was going to end. With Logan he was just going with his gut, and was worried someone (Logan) would get hurt for it.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I feel as though I've made a really retarded mistake but I'm probably just paranoid.<strong>

**I love to read reviews so review away!**

**I will try to finish the next chapters in a week's time and I will try to post Chapter 2's for Change and Burger Boy asap.**

**Best Regards**

**Lacey (who had to shut her laptop close so her dad wouldn't see what she was typing) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my pretties...**

**Okay that sounded really creepy...Gosh I'm weird**

**I actually updated quickly! -feels proud-**

**This chapter is pretty short maybe that's why I updated so quickly...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Logan decided straight away that he didn't want to run into any siblings before dinner. At least at dinner there <em>should<em> be a parent and they couldn't ask anything to embarrassing. He snuck up the stairs and successfully made it to the door of his bedroom. He exhaled audibly and entered the room, and then he was attacked.

Megan had her arms around his waist and was holding him tight to her body.

"Where the hell were you? I was so worried. I don't think you've ever voluntarily been out without me for that long before." She exclaimed, pulling back to look at his face. And neck apparently. "Holy shit on a stick! Is that a hickey?" She screamed staring at his pulse point.

"What?" Logan yelled, running to the mirror, and he could see a small bruise about halfway up the right side of his neck. "I cannot let Ryder see this. I will never hear the end of it."

"Screw Ryder, that is proof that today went amazingly well. So sit. Megan needs her info. Spill," She demanded, pulling him down to sit on the bed with her. "And don't try to deny it. I can see that I'm right."

He told her what had happened, skipping over the part where he was desperate and hard. That was not something you told your baby sister. But was Kendall his boyfriend? They had made out. But Logan remembered what Ryder had told him at school._ The three of them have managed to break the hearts of almost everyone in the school. Male and/or female._ The 'three of them' included Kendall.

"Omigod. My big brother's finally got his first kiss. You're finally growing up." She said, wiping a fake tear from her tanned face.

"Okay, now that I told you, can you please fix this? I really don't want a hickey at dinner." Logan begged his younger sibling.

"Well sweetie, if you were anyone else I would say to just wear a scarf or a roll neck but I know that that won't happen. So I'll see if I have any white makeup left over from my Goth stage." She said while sashaying out of the room.

While Logan waited patiently on the bed for his sister to return he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from a certain very hot boy.

**Kendall: **Hey gorgeous, did you forget something?

Logan was confused. He thought back. He hadn't taken anything to Kendall's, he had just gone. In a sweater. Shit.

**Logan: **My sweater. Yeah, I just realized. Can you bring it to school on Monday?

**Kendall: **You could always just come over again tomorrow. I wouldn't be complaining ; )

Logan knew he wouldn't be complaining either, and that was a little unnerving. He thought about going over again, just to get the sweater, and ending up staying for a while, and, um, yeah. That made him excited, more excited than he would admit. But he didn't really need to, considering there was growing proof in his cargos.

**Logan: **Hmm, Maybe. And why didn't you tell me you made an effing hickey on my neck?

**Kendall: **It would have ruined the mood. And did you just write effing?

**Logan:**I don't like swearing very often.

**Kendall: **Well, I have a few ideas on how to make you swear like a sailor. Trust me.

Logan blushed and realised that this gradually hardening member was not being helped by Kendall's cyber flirting.

**Logan: **I should go. I'll come to pick up the sweater tomorrow, maybe around 1pm.

**Kendall: **See you then gorgeous.

Logan looked up at the door as Megan came in.

"I brought this. It should be the right colour for you. Do you want some help putting it on?" She said walking over to him.

"No!" He said a little too abruptly. "I mean, I'm taking a shower before dinner, so I'll put it on after that." He said, calmer this time.

"Okay," She said a little wary of him. "See you at dinner." She left the room, her short skirt swishing a little too high on her ass.

Logan ran to his private bathroom and turned on the shower. For once he was glad his room was so far away from the others. He threw off his clothes and didn't know or care where they landed. He slipped in and groaned when the warm water hit his back. He ran his hands over his stomach, trying to gain some courage. He didn't do this very often, one because he didn't find himself in these situations and two because it always made him very self conscious.

He thought back to how Kendall felt running his hands up his chest, how it had felt to have Kendall thrusting up against him, how… oh god. He felt himself reaching full hardness under the hot water. He moved his hands lower and began to stroke himself. He thought about Kendall and his long fingers, and his slim waist, and the way his thrusts felt against his aching member. He moaned. He imagined it was Kendall' hand around him, stroking him, pumping his hardness and felt the tightness in his stomach as his release came closer. He yelled out as he came hard. He had never come that hard, with his usual impossible fantasies about Ryder.

He got dressed in black jeans and a big shapeless black t-shirt, before attempting to cover up the small bruise with the makeup Megan had supplied him with. The white make-up was indeed the right shade for his pale white skin, if not a little heavy on his skin. He smiled at his reflection and headed down to dinner. He saw his siblings already sitting at the long table, but no parents.

"Hey guys, mum and dad here yet?" Logan asked.

"Nah, their running late I think." Ryder answered, not looking that hopeful.

"Um, I'm going to check on dinner." Logan said, walking towards the large industrial kitchen that took up a large portion of the first floor.

He saw the personal chef Krystal putting something onto 3 plates and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Oh, Logan. You're mothers on the phone." She said, and Logan plucked the phone from between her shoulder and ear.

"Mum?" He asked into the phone.

"Oh Logan. Good. I just wanted to tell you that your father and I won't be able to make it to dinner." His mother said.

"What? But we've been waiting to see you guys all week! Wasn't the point of coming here so that you guys wouldn't be at work so much?"

"I know sweetie, we wanted to be there, but…"

"No buts mum. What am I supposed to tell Ryder and Megan?" Logan asked, getting very frustrated.

"Logan, we'll talk about this when your father and I are home. Okay? Now I have to go. I love you."

Logan walked back into the dining room to his two expectant looking siblings. Well, one expectant sibling. Ryder was grounded, and knew just as well as Logan did that their parents were not promise keepers. Megan on the other hand had always had a childish hope in their parents, even though day after day her hopes were dashed.

"They aren't coming. They, um, got caught in traffic." He said, hoping to make his little sister happy. And she did look it. He smiled. At least he could keep his sister's hope alive for one night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so this was pretty short, but the good news is that I'm almost finished with the next chapter so that should be up ASAP<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think**

**Best Regards**

**Lacey**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, ok. Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I will be busy until February 21st, which is when Carnival ends in my country. I have a new story I want to start so I'll see what I can do about that.**

**Anyways,**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. (for now MUHAHAHAH!)**

* * *

><p>Kendall was far too excited. It wasn't normal. He had gotten the boy to come over yet again and hopefully today would go just as well as last time. He wouldn't admit just how much he enjoyed the last visit, and how much control it had taken him not to screw the boy into the couch until he couldn't walk right.<p>

He was sitting on his couch, already dressed and styled for the day and thinking back to last night.

He dreamt about Logan last night, after a 2am texting marathon. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he did remember every detail of the dream in perfect clarity. He remembered that he and Logan had been lying on Kendall's bed, and Logan looked amazing. He was shirtless, and that characteristic blush had been lingering on his cheeks.

Logan had made the first move, an obvious proof that it was nothing but dream, but it had been wonderful none the less. Logan's lips had descended down his chest, leaving soft butterfly kisses all down his torso, his tongue dipping into his belly button once, causing dream Kendall to scream in delight. He recalled Logan's perfect lips placing a few kisses on the inside of his thighs and then, of god.

He had woken with a sticky mess to clean up, but it was worth it. Right now he was only a little hard, and he probably could hide it. He still had hours before his gorgeous… what? How did he finish that thought? Boyfriend? No way in hell. Kendall didn't like being that serious with anyone. Lover? That could work if they were having sex, which they weren't. Friend? That wasn't really right either. He did consider the boy a friend, but that just didn't sum up what they had. Crush? That probably worked the best, although it was the one that made him cringe the most.

He decided to call Dak. He would call to tell Camille what had happened, but she was never awake before noon on a weekend. He hit 1 on speed dial and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hello?" He heard groggily mumbled on the other end of the line, Dak was not a morning person.  
>"Hey Dak!" Kendall said, lacing as much enthusiasm and brightness into the words as was possible at 10am just to bug him. "Want to know who, sorry, what I did yesterday?"<p>

"Of course babe. I'm up for any gossip. Even if it is early." Dak said, and Kendall heard him cough once to clear his throat. "So who was it? Were they any good?" He asked, excitement growing in his voice.

"Logan Mitchell. And we didn't _actually_have sex. A very hot make-out session, but no sex." He said while he waited. And waited. "Dak?"

"You were with Logan fucking Mitchell yesterday, and you didn't think to tell me? Or Camille? Seriously dude! We're your best friends." He said, sounding insulted, but over the phone Kendall couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Hey in my defense, I- wait! How did you know I didn't tell Camille?" He asked, suspicion growing quickly. "Oh my gosh! You slept with her didn't you?" He accused, throwing his head back in frustration.

The trio had always had a very, um, open relationship with each other. None of them were strictly any romantic preference, Dak and Kendall both outwardly bi, and Camille, although most of the time straight, had been with girls. Now, the fact that none of them were ever really in a relationship, or ever really just swung one way, meant that the three of them fooled around with each other guiltlessly on many occasions. Kendall and Dak had actually had a brief spat where they were considered to be dating, and so had Dak and Camille, but really, they all just slept together if they were horny.

"So what? Just cause you got some outside action doesn't mean I can't keep up sleeping inside the group. And stop trying to change the subject."

"Okay, I won't. I had Logan over yesterday and we made out for a bit, watched a movie, talked for a while. Nothing special." _Yeah right. That hard on was nothing special._

"Since when do you be with someone without screwing them?"

"Since yesterday." Kendall replied, smiling. He knew Dak was serious, and he liked baiting his friend. "I gotta go, he's coming around today too."

"See you sweetness. But you should know, you're way better in bed than Camille."

"That's because you like being bottom and with a chick that doesn't work." He said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Logan was very confused about how he wanted today to go. On one hand he really, <em>really<em>, wanted to kiss Kendall again, not dissimilarly to how he did yesterday, but he was very nervous about all this. What would happen if Kendall wanted this to continue at school? The thought made his stomach twist horribly.

But the moment he got to Kendall's apartment door his thoughts of tomorrow disappeared and every thought was replaced by Kendall. He knocked on the door and waited almost no time before he was greeted enthusiastically by Kendall lips on his. He felt Kendall' thin fingers run up under his baggy shirt and moaned into the kiss.

"Hey beautiful. Missed me?" Kendall said with a wink.

"Um, yeah." He replied, that ever annoying blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Come on in." Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand. He pulled Logan into the lounge room which still intimidated Logan a little. The bright colours were so different than his elegant and old-fashioned home.

Logan sat down on the couch first, followed closely by Kendall, who quickly let his arm fall over Logan's shoulder. Logan tensed up out of habit, but promptly let his body melt into the taller boy's side.

"What did you do last night?" Kendall asked. _Jacked off to thoughts of you._

"Nothing much." He replied, trying not to feel guilty.

"Well after work and a texting conversation with a certain gorgeous boy, _I_ had a wonderful dream about someone," He said, using his other hand to draw burning circles on Logan's thigh. "Want me to show you what the dream was about?" He said, his voice going down to a whisper, breathing his hot breath on Logan's neck. Logan gulped.

"Well, I think I can guess." Logan said, trying to make his voice not waver. It didn't really work. He could hear Kendall chuckle softly and felt his jeans get tighter. He felt Kendall' long tongue flick out and hit his bruised pulse point once.

"You didn't cover it up." He heard Kendall say as his breathing sped up.

"Well, you made it, why should I cover it?" Logan asked his voice quiet and breathy. Kendall used the hand circling on his thigh to trail up his leg, slowing down around his hip, but not stopping, just continuing up his waist.

"I like it. I think you should show it proudly." Kendall said while still flicking his tongue.

Logan was getting a little frustrated, the tiny flicks of the tongue and soft hands weren't enough, just teasing. He turned his head to capture the taller boy's lips with his own. He moved his lips with Kendall's slowly, softly. Kendall responded quickly, moving his lips quickly and attempting to open Logan's lips with his tongue. Logan opened his mouth, letting Kendall's tongue enter. He used his tongue to battle for dominance, but Kendall knew what he was doing and easily maintained in control.

Logan was pushed down with thin yet strong hands until he was lying on the couch being straddled by Kendall. Kendall's hands travelled up and down his waist and he was by now fully hard. He could feel Kendall's erection rubbing up against his and he began thrusting upwards into his crotch.

Logan moaned, and Kendall's lips moved back towards his neck. Logan laced his fingers through Kendall's gelled up hair and tugged hard and the boy pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Logan said quickly pulling his hands away as quick as he could.

"Don't be. I like it. It was just a shock." Kendall said, looking kindly down at him. He began kissing him again on the mouth, running his tongue along Logan's lower lip and he shivered.

He ran one of his hands down Kendall's chest, finding purchase on his hips. His thrusts had stopped, and he could feel Kendall take over on that. He felt Kendall nibble on his lip and he gasped. He put his hands back into Kendall's hair and pulled him down. He felt one of Kendall's hand travel down his chest, lingering on his stomach briefly. He wasn't really noticing the hand; he was far too involved with the thrusts and their lips together.

But he noticed it alright, as soon as Kendall began palming his erection through his jeans. He moaned loudly, thrusting his hips to Kendall' hand.

"Kendall," He growled. "Stop." Kendall pulled back immediately, question in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't, you know, do that." He said, looking ashamed. "I only had my first kiss yesterday. I don't want to do that thing yet."

"It's okay sweetie. I understand." Kendall said, running his fingertips down his face. "Just kissing, no nasty." He kissed him again, less fierce this time.

* * *

><p>After the make-out session Kendall held Logan to his chest watching the TV, some reruns of Married with Children. He didn't know exactly what to do. He wasn't used to this, the sitting around enjoying company thing. But he was trying. He let Logan relax into his side, let himself rest his head on the other boys and held his hand.<p>

"Kendall, I want to know, why did you invite me here again?" Logan asked, his face hidden from view.

"Didn't you have to get a sweater? Or something?" He replied vaguely.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I should get that." Logan began getting up, but he grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No way. You are not leaving yet." He pulled Logan down so that the smaller boy was straddling him. "I rather like you like this." He said, leaning up to kiss Logan.

Logan turned to putty in his arms, and he took advantage of it. He shoved his tongue into Logan's throat and held their bodies as close together as possible, their chests pressed together. He thrust up into Logan, once, watching the boy's face contort in pleasure. Kendall leaned forward and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw, going up his jaw line until he reached his ear. He nibbled softly on his earlobe and heard the boy gasp. This he was surely really good at.

* * *

><p>Logan didn't want to go. He waited at the threshold not dissimilarly to how he had yesterday, only this time he made a note not to drop his sweater. He felt the soft press of Kendall's lips and left the apartment. He took the elevator to the ground floor on a cloud of pleasure. But it couldn't last long.<p>

Megan questioned him relentlessly when he got home, which he brushed off quickly; he was not in the mood for a gossip fest with his baby sis. He lay on his bed with his sketch pad in his hands, drawing a pale charcoal drawing of Kendall. He drew his face, knowing the way his jaw line dropped when he smiled perfectly, remembering exactly the way his high cheekbones shadowed his face, the way his big eyes curved up attractively in the corners, the way his lips always looked full. He drew the face perfectly, drawing the hair down on his shoulders, how he wished he would wear it.

He placed his book on the floor, stretching out on his back. He thought back to every part of the day, mostly the way it had felt when Kendall had rubbed his straining cock through his jeans. And how he had stopped him. God he wished he hadn't stopped him. He had had a sudden wave of nerves and had fucking stopped him. Shit. He didn't exactly want sex, not yet at least, but why did he stop him doing that.

"Hey dude, where you been?" Ryder said walking into his room. Logan noticed how he was still a little excited at the sight of Ryder.

"Nowhere." He answered, trying not to look guilty.

"Yeah right. Dude, in the past two days you've been out for hours and come back looking sinful and fucked. So, who is she?" Ryder asked, sitting down next to him.

"No-one. There is no _she._" Well ain't that the truth.

"Well is there a he?" Ryder asked, not at all jokingly. Logan's head shot up to look at his brother. "Dude, you really think I didn't know?"

"Do you hate me?" Logan asked a little scared of his brother.

"Hey. I've known for years. I do not hate you. I'm a little pissed you never had the guts to tell me, but you're my brother." Ryder said smiling up at him. "So, _is_there a he?" He said getting excited.

"God. You and Megan are the same person with different genitalia." He said laughingly. "But, yeah. I think there might be." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Love always! **

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey everyone. So I have decided that I love you guys to much to not update, but I'm here with some new news. Yup, new news. Anyways, my new news is that I PLAN (key word: PLAN) on writing over Sing It Out in the next… however many months it will take. A lot of you were asking what happened to it and I've decided to do it over. If that's ok with you all. Now, I need your opinions, my lovely little readers. I have multiple ideas for it and will start after I complete one of my other stories.**

**Oh. And if any of you randomly come out with a Kendall is a music teacher; Logan is a student story and they fall in love, etc, I will fucking kill you. I hope that is abundantly clear. My ideas will not be stolen, understand?**

**Anyways,**

**ENJOY! (I hope you do after I threatened you)**

* * *

><p>School was not a happy place for Logan. It never had been. And today he really wished he could ditch. But no, he was the responsible one and had to set the example for his younger siblings. He hated being the responsible one sometimes.<p>

He walked through the front gates of the school with his siblings, who were getting slightly less stares today. Ryder was talking to him about the guy he refused to name, trying to guess it through a really bad round of 20 questions. Ryder was being really good about the whole 'gay' thing. After a less than comfortable conversation yesterday, Ryder had ended up being the one comforting his big brother, saying how it didn't matter to him, and how he was just glad he was seeing someone in general.

Then unfortunately, when he refused to tell the name of the boy, it had ended up that Ryder did nothing but ask about him. Did he go here? Was he out? Would Ryder know him? Etcetera etcetera. He refused to let anything on, and luckily Ryder hadn't worked out that the weird, bisexual, popular Kendall was for some reason interested in him. Megan had been a little surprised that Ryder knew, and almost spilled the beans about a certain sparkly boy but after a few half-hearted threats she had kept quiet about it.

As they separated to find their lockers, Logan was on the lookout for Kendall, or Camille or Dak for that matter, if he saw one of them Kendall couldn't be far away. He made to his locker without a sighting of any members of the trio and relaxed a little. He spun his combination to get out his English stuff but when he had his locker open he felt a hand slip into his hoodie pocket and begin rubbing his stomach through the material.

"Morning babe." He heard whispered sensually into his ear.

He jumped back to see a very surprised and very hurt Kendall. He glanced around, and it appeared that no-one had seen them.

"Right. Sorry, forgot about those pesky closet doors." Kendall said before turning and walking away. Logan walked back to his locker and slammed the door so hard that the entire row shook.

"Shit," he swore, more mad at himself than with Kendall.

* * *

><p>Kendall knew he shouldn't be upset. He had known that Logan wasn't going to do anything at school, not when he was still in the closet. But still, he had had some vain hope that maybe he could get the boy to respond to him. He was an idiot. It had hurt when Logan had jumped away from him, more than he would care to admit. Still, he was Kendall Knight and didn't take shit from anyone. He just made a sarcastic comment and walked away, nose in the air.<p>

He walked to English with Dak by his side, but they didn't talk. He had told Dak about Logan and now he was thinking that that might have been a mistake. Dak hadn't mentioned it, but he knew his friend well and knew that Dak couldn't hold onto gossip like this for more than an hour. By the end of second period he would be talking about it with his friend. He had no doubts about that.

He walked into first period and headed to the back, a few seats down from where Logan. He pointedly turned away from Logan and began talking animatedly to Dak. As class started up and Mr Rocque began talking he saw Logan slip down to be next to him. Most of the class was talking at this stage and the teacher couldn't be more oblivious. He felt something being put into his hand and saw a note from Logan in messy scrawl.

_I'm sorry about this morning. I just don't want to be like that at school. Please forgive me._

He leaned over to whisper into Logan's ear.

"Listen, I get it. But if you don't want _that_ at school, then why are you talking to me?"

"Well, we can still be friends at school. I still want to be around you." Logan replied his face lighting up in that adorable dimpled smile. As soon as he saw that Kendall had no choice, he couldn't stay away from him.

He placed his hand in Logan's which had been resting on his leg. Logan looked up at him in vague panic but laced their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. They stayed like that for the rest of class, vaguely listening to the lecture being given, but mainly concentrating on their interlocked hands.

Kendall knew it wasn't ideal, holding hands under the desk, pretending to just be friends, but he could live with it. If the price for being with Logan was showing the world they were just friends, then that's what he would do. As class ended, Logan quickly disconnected their hands, but they still walked together to Art. Camille joined them halfway looking suspicious and he remembered that he hadn't Camille about Logan yet. That could be an awkward conversation.

They sat down in Art, again at easels, and he was flanked by Logan and Camille. They were told to draw from memory again, any still object they wished. Logan began quickly, using the charcoal to begin to shape what looked like a guitar. Camille was drawing undoubtedly some sort of clothing, and Kendall just drew. He just let himself start and saw what happened.

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't sure why he was drawing a guitar, but since he had gone to Kendall' and seen that old acoustic in the corner he just kept thinking about it. Why keep it if you weren't going to use it? He supposed he may have newer guitars but he loved the character, the scratches and the fading colour that made it look well-loved. But he could say that about pretty much everything he owned, even his iPod, which was a classic he couldn't bear to replace.<p>

The drawing turned out okay, but nothing special, so he didn't get picked on by the teacher again. Kendall was drawing what came out looking like a lamp, but not any sort of lamp he had ever seen. He ran his hand softly across Kendall' thigh, subtly so no one noticed but Kendall.

He saw Kendall look over at him, lust in his eyes. He decided that maybe that hadn't been a good idea. The bell rung and Kendall grabbed his hand and pulled him fast out of the class. He had no idea where Kendall was taking him and the grip on his hand was a little painful. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that they didn't have next period together, and that they needn't be going anywhere together, but he didn't think about that.

Kendall opened the door to a janitor's closet and shoved him inside. Kendall closed the door behind him, twisting the lock, making the room near pitch black. He felt a hand enclose on his shoulder and hot breath on his face. He couldn't see the details of Kendall' face but even in the darkness those big green eyes were luminescent. The hot breath got closer to his face, before he felt those wonderful lips come in contact with his.

He felt himself kissing back and felt that long skilled tongue enter his mouth. He moaned as Kendall ground their hips together and he felt himself get hard.

"Kendall, we can't do this, we have to get to class," He said panting. Kendall either didn't hear or didn't care, because he continued grinding and kissed down his neck. He ran his tongue over the almost gone love bite and made to bite at it again. Logan grabbed his head and pulled him back. He looked into Kendall' eyes. "Kendall. Please. Not here. Not now."

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled back fully and looked at Logan. He didn't know what had gotten in to him, but he very much did not want to stop. He wanted to pin that boy to the floor and have his nasty way with him. He was taller and stronger than Logan, and he needed him. He needed the boy. He grabbed Logan's waist and shoved him into the shelf, knocking a few things down. He grabbed the boy's ass and thrust down into him. He could feel that the boy was hard; it wouldn't take much to convince him to stay.<p>

He kissed him on the neck, hard, but not hard enough to leave another hickey. He didn't want to upset him. He felt Logan's squirming, but it wasn't as forceful now, he was slowly succumbing. He ran a hand down Logan's chest, making his way down to the bulge in his jeans. He ran one finger across the bulge and felt Logan buck subconsciously into the hand.

"Kendall. No." Logan near begged. Kendall pulled back again, feeling hot and guilty. "Please. I can't do this. I told you, I don't want this here, and I don't want _that_at all, not yet." Logan looked nervous, and even a little scared. He was ashamed.

"Oh my gosh, Logan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He trailed off, hanging his head. He felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see Logan smiling at him. "I'm so sorry."

"You forgave me, now I forgive you. We're even." Logan said with a big smile. "Now can we go to class?"

He went to his next class without Logan, excusing himself to the teacher. He slid into his seat between Camille and Dak, trying not to look guilty. Dak saw makeup smudges all over his face and knew immediately what had been going on judging by the look on his face, while Camille looked pissed because she didn't know what was going on. He mouthed '_after class'_to her.

Class ended not ten minutes later, his little thing with Logan had taken longer than he had thought. He groaned internally at the conversation he knew he was about to have.

"So, you owe me and explanation Mr." Camille said, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Okay Cam. Let's walk and talk." He said, leading the trio out of the room. "I've been hooking up with someone," Not technically true, but close enough, "and they go here, and we had a quick make-out session just before. That's it." He slinked away from her and headed to 4th period, glad to leave before she asked the obvious question.

He drifted off in Math, trying not to think about Logan, failing epically, and wondering if he was thinking about him to. He was glad when Lunch came around, wondering if he could convince Logan to sit with him and his friends. He stayed standing near the entry, waiting for Logan to arrive. When he saw the boy he snagged his arm and pulled him aside.

"Want to sit with me and my friends here today, gorgeous?" He asked.

"Um, my brother and sister will notice…" Logan was cut off quickly by the blonde Mitchell.

"Hey dude. I met this girl, you'll love her, and I'm going to sit with her. Megan's coming." Ryder (probably) said. The blonde finally looked away from his brother to see Kendall. "Oh hey Kendall. Wait..." The boy glanced between him and Logan a few times before turning completely to his big brother. "Kendall Knight is _him_, isn't he?" He said excitedly. "Oh dude." Ryder was laughing now, really loudly and shaking his head.

"Ryder please. For the love of God, shut up." Logan said looking pleadingly at the younger boy.

"No, go on. Who am I?" Kendall asked, feeling curious.

"The boy. The one Logan's been dating but refused to tell me the name of." Ryder turned towards Kendall now with a rather serious expression on his face. "Hurt him and die." He then got up and waved." See ya guys." The boy yelled before running off.

"So we're dating now are we?" He asked looking down at a now blushing Logan.

"That part was just Ryder. I told him that I had been with a guy on the weekend and he jumped from that to dating pretty fast." Logan said, the blush still lingering on his cheeks. "He was just excited that I had met someone, and he, yeah. I should really stop talking."

"I think you're rambling is cute. And now you have no one else to sit with, so come on," He said, walking to the table, not looking to see if Logan was following him. He knew he would.

"Hey guys, you know Logan." He gestured to the boy hovering behind his seat. "Logan sit, they don't bite. They know who you belong to. Well, they're supposed to, by now." He said with a grin to his friends.

* * *

><p>Logan sat nervously next to Kendall, face to face with the Barbie doll also known as Camille. As he saw the made up eyes rake down his body he felt like a piece of meat being watched by a hyena, helpless and shit yourself terrified. But then her eyes reached his again and she smiled. He couldn't help it but he smiled back. Her smile was just infectious like that.<p>

"Hi Logan. I'm Camille, since Kendall is too rude to tell you." She outstretched a hand, which Logan shook lightly, afraid of breaking it. "I hear you've been hooking up with Kendall." He pulled back his hand quickly and looked up at Kendall with what he hoped was an accusatory glare.

"What? How else was I supposed to explain it? My friends don't jump to nice, sweet conclusions like yours!" Kendall said, throwing his hands up in defense. "Camille. We're not talking about it at school, because Logan is in still in the closet. So at school we're just friends. Okay?" Kendall said talking like one might talk to a toddler. Camille sneered at her friend and turned to Dak.

"Thanks Kendall." He said, smiling up at his companion. Kendall turned and smiled down at him.

"S'okay babe. Camille should be good from now. She won't mention _us,_until the world knows. She fears being kicked out of the trio too much. Not that I can really do that, cause then it wouldn't be a trio, but you get the picture." Kendall replied.

They talked for the rest of Lunch about random topics, no one at the table eating. Logan assumed none of the trio ate as to keep their slim figures, but his no eating habits were more for the fact that he was never hungry. Why eat if you don't feel like you need it? He glanced over to Ryder and Megan who were sitting at another table with a blonde girl and a grungy looking boy. He was surprised. Ryder was sitting close to the blonde and flirting up a storm, but she wasn't really his type. His type was girls like Camille, perfect with no stomach and a voluptuous figure, not 5 foot tall blondes.

He noted that he didn't feel jealous of the girl. Much. He still had a tiny bit of underlying jealousy, but not nearly as much as there was usually. Was he actually getting over Ryder?

"Hey Kendall, whose the girl sitting with Ryder?" He asked.

"Oh, that's Jo Taylor. My foster family used to babysit her sometimes. Sweet girl, a little head strong, good artist. You'd like her." Kendall said. "And the boy is Guitar Dude, I have no idea what his reall name is though, I think it's Maxwell or George or some other crappy name like that." Logan laughed. He is her best friend. He plays guitar and sometimes bass for me at the club." Logan moved one of his hands down to Kendall's, linking their hands together.

The bell went, signaling the start of PE for him and Kendall. He groaned, thinking of more laps and team sports. Kendall pulled him up, not looking much more enthused.

"Come on babe. I don't like gym anymore than you do, but we're going. I really want to see you change again." Kendall said with a wink.

"Okay, I'm changing a stall. I don't want you perving at me." He replied with a shove into Kendall's side.

"I don't think it counts as perving. Not after what we did on the weekend." Kendall said with a wink.

"Kendall, not here." He said, looking around in a panic. "Someone could hear you." By now they had reached the gym and were in front of the locker room's door.

"Okay, I'll dial down on the flirting." Kendall said, opening the double doors in an extravagant flourish. The locker room was by now filled with boys, all in different stages of changing.

He and Kendall went towards their lockers, Kendall unsubtly looking at the cute boys.

"Fag," someone coughed out under their breath. Logan felt his blood boil, while Kendall did not even look affected. He supposed he shouldn't be mad; the comment wasn't aimed at him and Kendall didn't look upset, but every time some homophobic pig who was probably gay said something like that he felt like hitting them.

* * *

><p>Kendall was used to this, the insults, the homophobes but he could tell Logan wasn't. He subtly put a hand in Logan's to calm him down, but at an angle where no one could see. He spun Logan around to face him.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" He asked Logan.

"Yeah. It just bugs me when people are like that you know? Like, why can't they just accept it?" Logan said.

"Hey. Not to be cruel or anything, but _you_don't accept it. You can't really get mad at them for it when you won't even tell the world who you are. At least they've accepted that they're homophobic bitches." He said. Logan looked a little guilty and he felt bad. "Sorry. That was meaner than I meant it to be." He smiled down at Logan, who gave him a small timid smile.

"S'cool." Logan stripped off his sweater, and Kendall was given a gorgeous view of the tight black t-shirt the boy was wearing. _How many black t-shirts can one person own?_He thought to himself.

Gym past uneventfully. They did periodic fitness tests which Kendall was pretty sure he failed. Logan passed with flying colours. How did a boy who hated gym so much get so fit? He asked.  
>"I run with my dog every morning. We do a three mile run about half an hour. It's fun." Logan said with a smile.<p>

"You learn something new every day." He said thoughtfully. They were changing back into their own clothes in the locker room. They were the only two left. Logan had wanted a shower, but had refused to have one while the other boys were still in the locker room. And Kendall had promised to wait with Logan. "Hey, will you go out with me?"

"Like an actual date?" Logan asked from in the showers.

"Yeah. Cause this whole thing feels a little weird considering technically we haven't had a first date yet."

"Well, I suppose, depending on what you wanted to do and how public it would be."

"We could just go to a movie. Sit in the back, everyone would just think we were two friends. And cinema's are very dark, hint hint." He called into the showers. Logan walked out, drying his hair with a black towel.

"Yeah I get it Kendall. You don't need to say hint."

"Well you couldn't see me. You might not have known my connotations."

"Who says connotations anymore? So when's the date?"

" I do." He said with a grin." How 'bout tonight? I can pick you up." He said, leading them out of the locker room.

"Sure. Do you know where I live?" Logan asked.

"I'm sure I can work it out. The humungous mansion on 3rd avenue?"

Logan blushed. "It's not _that_ big. But yea, that's the one."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"What movie are we seeing?"

"Oh, you don't worry your pretty little head about that, my dear. That's for me to know and for you to die trying to find out." Kendall said, with a smirk on his well made-up face. He glanced around once, and on seeing that the halls were empty, he leaned down and kissed Logan once on the cheek. "See you at seven."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. But what do ya'll think?<strong>

**Best Regards**

** Lacey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So I guess that I'm not going to be as busy as I thought for Carnival. The steel-band I played with didn't make it to panorama finals. And I was sad. :( **

** Buuuut... I decided to put my sadness into writing and hence, you have a new chapter!**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan wished his siblings would leave him alone. If he had thought Megan had been bad, Ryder was worse. If that was possible. He thought that maybe it was because Ryder had never had a brother to talk about girls with and this was close enough. And now he was seriously regretting telling them about the date.<p>

"So what are you going to wear?" Megan asked him. They were all in Ryder's room (his was the biggest), all lying on Ryder's huge bed.

"Um, I haven't actually thought about it." He replied.

"You haven't thought about it? Sweetie, this your first real date _ever_ and your going with the most fashion conscious boy I've ever seen, and you haven't thought about it?" Megan said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Megan, don't be mean. He's a dating virgin. He doesn't know what he's doing. That's why I'm here. I give the advice, you make him look good. Kay?" Ryder said, holding Logan to his side.

"Guys, can you please stop talking like I'm not in the room?" He asked his siblings.

"Okay. Logan, I'm going to dress you. If you protest, I will chop off your dick. Okay?"

Megan went into his room to get some clothes leaving him alone with Ryder, who seemed to have decided that now was the time for the dating advice.

"Dude, I don't want to hear it okay? I don't want the talk or anything, I'm 18. I don't need that shit. I know what I'm doing." He said, trying to put conviction in his voice, a hard thing to do, considering inside he nervous and terrified. Mainly because he was going to be in a dark movie theatre with Kendall for upwards of an hour and a half. _Yeah, but is that making you nervous or terrified._He told his inner voice to shut up and tried to hear what Ryder was telling him.

"But dude, you're my brother. I'm supposed to give you this speech. You know the man to man advice thing." Ryder said, trying to get him to stop running away.

"No, _I'm_ supposed to give _you_that speech, and _dad's_ supposed to give it to me. Thing is you got way to experienced way to fast and dad's never around. So I don't have to get it. Ever."

"Ryder, bring him in here now." Megan called from inside Logan's room. The two boys walked in, Logan trailing behind nervously. If Megan thought that Kendall' sense of fashion was good, he didn't know what she was going to do to him. He saw an outfit laid out on his bed that he wasn't even aware he owned. "Okay Ryder leave, Logan strip." He looked at his brother who looked a little nervous to leave him with Megan. "Now!" Megan yelled at them.

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled up at the big house a few minutes before seven, actually nervous. He didn't think he had ever been nervous before a date, <em>ever<em>. He looked at the house. Actually, it wasn't a house, it was a freakin' mansion. It was a huge, two story mission like house with a big yard and lots of windows. He parked across the street and stepped out of the car, his long leather clad legs moving fast in the cold September air.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, his other hand clutching his leather jacket to his trembling body. He waited a few moments before the blonde Mitchell appeared at the door. Ryder was standing in the threshold with his arms crossed and looking up at Kendall.

"Kendall Knight. Do come in." Ryder said, stepping out of the way a little. He walked into the home, and directly into a large living room. He saw old fashioned furniture, mixed up with very advanced technology. "Please, sit down." Every word out of Ryder's voice was a little intimidating, but he could tell it was forced.

He sat on an antique looking couch, relaxing into the warmth of the house. He remembered Camille saying that the Mitchell parents owned some big company or something like that, so he supposed it made sense that the house was so big.

"Ryder, is he here?" He heard a feminine voice yell from upstairs.

"Yes Meg. He's here." Ryder said, not looking away from Kendall' face. He saw the pretty Mitchell girl skip barefoot down the stairs. She was wearing a knee length black skirt and a blood red cami.

"Hi Kendall. My name's Megan, but you can call me Meg if you want," She said, shaking Kendall hand.

"Hello. I must say, you are lot kinder than your brother." He said shaking her hand happily.

"Oh, forgive Ryder. He's trying to play the intimidating father card since our actual intimidating father is an absentee at the moment. Ryder, dial it down a little would ya?" Megan said. Her brother shrunk a little and turned away to watch the TV.

"That was amazing. So you the head of the household?"

"Of course. Logan and Ryder like to think they have a say, but they tremble beneath my wrath." Megan gestured extravagantly a smile lighting up her face. "Logan hurry the hell up and get your ass down here! Sorry about that. He's a little nervous." She explained to Kendall.

"I am not!" Logan called as he came down stairs.

Kendall was shocked. He hadn't thought the boy had a fashionable bone in his body, but here he was. Logan was wearing near painted on black jeans, a tight blue sweater that showed off all his muscle definitions, and a long black shiny trench coat. His hair was almost neat, or at least as neat as it could be in that shitty hair cut. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked very uncomfortable. Kendall walked up and slipped an arm around his waist, under the coat.

"You look amazing babe."

"Don't he though? It took me almost 2 hours to get him looking that good, but I think it was worth it." He heard Megan say behind them.

"Can we please go Kendall?" Logan pleaded up at him. He nodded and led them to the door.

"Don't stay out too late," Ryder called to them.

* * *

><p>Logan was embarrassed. His sister was over friendly, and all his brother did was scowl. Wasn't it supposed to be your parents that embarrassed you in front of your date? But he was given a little hope by the fact that Kendall's arm hadn't strayed from his waist. They were taking Kendall's car, despite the fact that the movie theatre was only five minutes away.<p>

They didn't talk much on the way there, and Logan was glad for that fact. He didn't really know what to say. According to Ryder, who had managed to force feed him some dating advice, the first date was that 'getting to know you stage' and they didn't really have that option. They skipped the first date really, they knew things about each other, and they had had their first kiss (and other things). So really it was just two people going to a movie, although at the moment those two people were holding hands.

When they pulled up in a very lucky spot out the back of the cinema Kendall got quickly out of his seat and opened the door for Logan. He blushed at the courtesy. Kendall went for his hand again, but Logan stuffed his hands quickly back into his pockets. He hoped Kendall got the hint.

In the theatre they were apparently going to see Red Riding Hood, and Logan knew the only reason Kendall wanted to see it was because the lead male was hot. He could live with that. At least he hadn't been coerced into seeing a chick flick or something. Kendall insisted on buying popcorn, although why was beyond him. He had never seen Kendall eat a bite of anything, and he had just had dinner. While he waited on a bench for Kendall to come back from the snack bar he tried to act inconspicuous. Unfortunately the new look meant he was vivid eye candy for boys and girls. He was glad that Brooklyn was so big, because he saw absolutely no one from school, and he doubted he would.

"Ready to go in?" He heard Kendall ask from behind him.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said, taking off into the cinema designated on their tickets. They took two seats in the back and to the side, away from anyone else. They placed the popcorn and their jackets on an empty seat next to Kendall, and Logan took the chance to admire Kendall's outfit in full. He looked so amazing. As the lights dimmed he reached out to take Kendall's hand, lacing their fingers together.

He watched as the trailers crossed the screen, but he couldn't force himself to pay attention. He was interested in the actual film, but he had always hated trailers. He lolled his head to the side to see if Kendall was as disinterested, and was suddenly in eye contact with the boy. He turned quickly back to the screen the characteristic blush creeping back up onto his cheeks. He felt Kendall give his hand a reassuring squeeze and was suddenly very glad for the dark room.

He was glad when the movie started rolling, but unfortunately the plot wasn't enough to keep his attention off Kendall. He felt the hand he was holding withdraw and he turned to protest, before being cut off by the same hand stroking and down his right thigh. He felt himself getting hard and his breathing sped up. He reached down to grab Kendall hand, which he realised was a mistake. As soon as he had a grip on the hand he was pulled into Kendall' lap.

He was straddling Kendall, on his knees, his legs surrounding the taller boy's. He was about to get up when Kendall thrust up and he felt that Kendall was having the same issue as he was. But he doubted he had the self control to be quiet so he climbed off, returning to his own seat, with much protest from his nether regions.

The seat switching resulted in more thigh-stroking by Kendall, each stroke that came even near his crotch causing his cock to twitch. His mind knew that he should tell Kendall to stop, but his body was currently enjoying this too much to protest. The stroking lasted probably another ten minutes before the tightening in his jeans was starting to get painful. He reached down to stop Kendall, this time making sure he couldn't get pulled over again.

* * *

><p>Kendall was getting a little frustrated at this. If Logan would let him, he would enjoy jacking the other boy, but right now he needed something. Nothing too big, just more than what they had been doing right now. So he reached one hand over, trailed it across Logan's chest, up his jaw, before forcing the boy to turn his head. He leaned over to kiss him, those plump pink lips causing him to sigh in happiness. Logan put up no resistance to this, and kissed him back immediately. He slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth and bean to explore, running it along the edge of his teeth, the insides of his cheeks, rubbing it along the other's tongue, all causing Logan to moan quietly.<p>

He was glad for the loud music in the background of the movie, more for Logan's sake then his. He moved his hand to be stroking Logan's leg again, higher this time, so high he was almost groping him. When Logan didn't protest he ran his hand across the obvious bulge once causing Logan to groan, but not pull away. He smirked into the kiss. Finally they were getting somewhere. He moved his hand back to Logan's bulge and rubbed it up and down, palming him softly through his jeans. He felt one of Logan's arms go behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

He rubbed his own hardness up against the armrest in attempt to ease some of the pain of the throbbing cock, but he found zero release. Logan pulled back and saw what he was doing, blushed and sat back into his seat. _Can't have that now can we?_He thought deviously to himself and moved to straddle the boy, mimicking Logan's position from before. He leaned down to kiss the boy while slowly thrusting into his crotch. He moved one of his hands down in between their hardness' rubbing up and down, making them both feel better.

"Kendall, the movie," He heard Logan pant from beneath him.

"Screw the movie." He whispered, connecting their mouths again. He pulled at Logan's lower lip with his teeth, nibbling at it slightly. He heard Logan gasp and did it again.

* * *

><p>Logan felt the odd pleasure pain sensation shoot through him and all of his rational thought escaped him. All he could concentrate on was Kendall, and Kendall's lips, and Kendall's tongue, and Kendall's hand rubbing him through the multiple layers of clothing. He ran a hand up Kendall' back, entwining it in his spiked hair, hearing Kendall groan as he tugged hard. He decided he liked the sound and did again. Just to hear that groan.<p>

He felt like he should be the one to show some initiative for once and pulled Kendall' head back using his hair. He kissed once on Kendall' throat, barely hearing the low growl that rumbled out of his throat over the loud scene in the movie. He placed a few more timid kisses around his throat, before locating his pulse point. He kissed there a little harder, remembering how good it had felt when Kendall had done it to him. The hand in between their crotches sped up, before turning to grope Logan's manhood.

Logan felt the pleasure rack through his body, but his rational mind had just kicked back into gear and he pulled back.

"Kendall we should…" He didn't get to finish the sentence because Kendall kissed him again, but this time he didn't force hard movement or tongue, it was just soft, despite the fact that he was still being groped.

"Stop right? Yeah, I figured I was going too far." Kendall said getting off him, but keeping his hand where it was.

"Um, Kendall, you are aware that you're still groping me right?" He asked nervously.

"Hm, oh yeah," Kendall answered, his hand still not moving. "Oh you want me to move don't you?"

"Yes please."

"Sure thing babe." And boy did Kendall move. He began to move his hand in and out, up and down, pumping him in a way through his jeans. And Logan loved it. His eyes rolled back into his head and felt himself thrust into the hand. He forced himself to keep quiet with that tiny bit of self control he had left, but that was taking enough effort that he couldn't stop Kendall.

* * *

><p>Kendall loved this. Seeing the way Logan's eyes rolled back into his head, the way his mouth would open and no sound would come out was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he had seen a great deal of hot things. He used his spare hand to rub his own bulge softly, not a big enough movement for Logan to notice.<p>

"Kendall," He heard the boy moan. That was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, Logan moaning _his_name out in pleasure, he could listen to that all day.

But then, when he briefly sent his attention back to the screen, he saw that the movie was nearing its climax and pulled his hands away from Logan and himself. He heard a slight whimper from Logan as he pulled away, but he knew that later he would have been mad if he hadn't. He concentrated on the movie, even though he really had no idea who the people on screen were considering he had stopped concentrating about 10 minutes in.

A few minutes after 9pm the movie ended and Kendall and Logan left the near empty theatre, coats in hand, leaving the uneaten popcorn on the chair. Considering no one was looking at them weirdly (minus the constant weird looks people gave Kendall) Kendall took it no one had seen or heard their thing. When they were outside again, they both slipped on their jackets, and Kendall was briefly jealous of Logan's trench coat, you'd never know he had a hard on in that.

As soon as they were in the car, they were on each other again, lips crashed together in bliss. Kendall pushed Logan back into the back seat, grateful that the top was up and that the windows were tinted. He shoved Logan down so that he was lying flat in the back seat, and he was lying on top of him. He thrust down on the boy, pulling the trench coat off his shoulders, wanting to see as much of the boy as was possible. He attached his mouth back to Logan's and moved his fingers up under the blue sweater. He felt the warm skin of his chest and danced his fingers around. When he found Logan's nipples he began pinching them until they were hard.

Underneath him Logan was panting and moaning, calling out his name loudly, and they were still fully dressed. He thought about how the boy might be if they were actually having sex and smirked, licking his lips. He pulled back, looking at the Logan from above. The sight of Logan, hair disheveled, lips bruised from kisses, chest rising and falling fast, made him want to steal his innocence right there, to fuck him through the night.

He kissed the boys neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave another hickey, not caring if Logan got mad because of it.

"Let's go to my place." He whispered into Logan's ear. He licked once up the side of Logan's neck, before he was pushed back. Logan was looking up at him, his eyes filled with lust.

"Kendall, I can't, not yet. I'm sorry." Logan said his eyes now sad. He did look genuinely sorry, and Kendall felt his heart soften at the sight.

"That's okay. I don't know what came over me. But I'm just letting you know," He leant down to be next to Logan's ear again, "The moment you're ready, I will be there to fuck you until you can't walk." Logan paled and Kendall just laughed and began driving to Logan's.

The drive back to Logan's was just as quiet as the one there. The silence was comfortable though, and they just didn't feel the need to fill it with pointless conversation.

When they got back to the Mitchell's mansion Kendall walked Logan to the front door. He felt like a cliché, but didn't want to part with Logan one moment before he had to. When they were in front of the door Logan turned quickly, stood on his tiptoes, and surprised Kendall by kissing him on the lips, no more than a peck really. Kendall leaned down after the boy pulled away, and kissed him, still softly, but filled with all the passion they had had through the night.

"I'll see you in English." Kendall said before turning back and walking towards his car. As he drove away he could see Logan in the rear view mirror, standing watching him for a long time until he was pulled inside by his siblings. He laughed to himself. He didn't know why, he just found that funny. He also didn't know why he was waiting for the boy, or why he was willing to be friends at school, everything about the boy made him unsure, but he was starting to love it.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**Review please?**

****Btw if any of you read ChelziSchmidtXD 's stories.. ignore any bad thing she says about me. I'M NOT AN IDIOT!****

****Best Regards,****

****Lacey****


	10. Chapter 10

**I need to thank AnaDaemon for threatening me and bugging to update, otherwise I probably would have never gotten this far in any of the stories I write. **

**So I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Logan had not been able to get one word in since he had gotten inside. Not that he really wanted to, but it would nice to have the option.<p>

"When the hell did you get another hickey? You were at a movie!" Ryder exclaimed, inspecting the small purple bruise.

"Oh please Ryder, like you never made-out with a girl in a cinema." Megan said to her brother. "And let him speak for a minute. I want to hear how it went." They both turned to him and Logan realised he liked not being able to speak more than this.

"Nothing happened. We saw the movie; we kissed a little, that's it. Okay?" he said, before turning to go up to his bedroom.

"Oh please. No offence honey, but your hair is screwed, your lips are bruised, you have a very dark hickey, and you aren't wearing your coat. You can't honestly think we'll believe that?" Megan asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I don't care if you guys believe it or not, because that's all you're getting. Good night guys." He said, before running up the stairs to his room and locking the door.

He stripped off the sweater and realised that Megan had been right, he had left his coat on the back seat of Kendall's car. He could get it back at school he supposed, but someone would probably notice. He would figure something out eventually. He could always go to Kendall' again. He pulled off the tight jeans leaving him in nothing but black boxers.

He went into his bathroom, his fingers running through his own hair, wondering why Kendall enjoyed the feeling so much. He turned the shower on fully hot, kicking off his boxers, and it only took a few thoughts back to the night and the back of the car to get him hard again. He stepped into the seamy shower and wrapped a hand around himself, trying to replicate the feeling that Kendall had given his earlier, but no matter what, it didn't feel the same doing it to himself. On some level, he wished he was ready, he wished he could have just gone back to Kendall's, wished he wasn't scared.

* * *

><p>Kendall thought about Logan all through the night, and since he didn't have siblings to talk to like Logan he decided to tell Marvin everything that happened. He didn't bother telling the cat the G rated version, he spared no details. Except the detail about how upset he was when Logan had rejected his offer to come back here.<p>

He was embarrassed about how upset it had made him. How crushed he had been. But he hadn't tried to keep the boy there; he hadn't tried to convince him. He had just let Logan go, no matter how much he wanted to make him stay. There was something seriously wrong with him. He was Kendall Knight, terminally single, heartbreaker, unflappable, unloving. Now here he was, caring about someone, happily waiting for him. This could only end one way. Badly.

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't dreading school...much. He was looking forward to seeing Kendall again, (literally, he hadn't stopped looking for him since they got inside) and his siblings had agreed to stop talking about the date. But then there was that nagging voice that kept reminding him that he and Kendall weren't together like that at school.<p>

In the distance he saw Kendall, standing with Camille and Dak, his body pressed up against Dak's in a tight embrace. He could see Kendall wasn't just hugging him, his hands were running up and down Dak's back softly and endearingly, and Logan turned away. He had no right to be jealous, but he was.

When Megan asked him what was wrong he just indicated with his head, not trusting his voice. Megan looked pissed. So did Ryder when she pointed it out to him. Logan told them not to get mad, but they still looked angry when they walked away. He walked to his locker, purposely not looking in the direction of the trio. He hung his head, and just concentrated on his breathing, trying not to look upset. At his locker he was glad Kendall didn't approach him again and he began to dread sitting next to him in English.

When he reached the class room he glanced to the back, where Kendall and Dak were already seated. He took his seat next to Kendall, but didn't look at him. And apparently Kendall didn't like that because in less than a minute he felt Kendall take his hand and could hear him whisper in his ear.

"Hey beautiful. I really liked our date last night. We should do it again sometime." He heard whispered to him. He pulled his hand free and looked away from him. "Okay, what did I do? Whatever it was I'm sure I'm very sorry." Kendall kept whispering, still leaning in to him. Logan indicated his head to Dak, who had his head phones in his ears and didn't even seem to notice Logan's presence.

"What about Dak?" Kendall asked, cocking his head inquisitively. "Oh, you saw us this morning huh? Sweetie, don't read into that. I was trying to make someone who Dak likes jealous, it was nothing. I don't like him like that and vice versa. Okay?" Kendall took his hand again, and this time he didn't pull away, he just nodded and linked their fingers again.

"Okay. I believe you." He said, completely forgiving him.

* * *

><p>English passed uneventfully, and somehow they managed to stay awake for it, although Logan was yawning a lot. He felt Kendall shake him on multiple occasions, to keep him awake. He was grateful, at his old school his parents had been called multiple times about his sleeping in class.<p>

In art they were working with clay, and it was fun, if not a little insane. It was messy, and involved Kendall messing up his manicure, and Logan having to listen to him complain about it, and then break down into laughter because he sounded so much like Megan, and then get scowled at for ten minutes before Kendall laughed to. Camille had decided to ditch art, and when Logan asked, Kendall said he had no idea why. When class finished, neither Logan nor Kendall had a very good sculpture, but neither of them could stop smiling.

When they separated for the next classes Logan found himself counting down the minutes until lunch, not because he wanted out of class, but because he wanted to see Kendall again. He zoned out in both classes, not paying attention to a single thing that was going on. He sprinted down to the cafeteria, and looked around for Kendall or a member of the trio.

"Logan!" He heard called. He looked to see Ryder and Megan coming behind him, walking in time with the blond girl and the skinny boy holding a guitar. When they got up to him, Ryder began the introductions. "Logan, this is Jo and her friend Guitar Dude, guys this is my big brother Logan." Logan took in the appearance of the girl. She was nothing special, and neither was the boy. But the way Ryder looked at her made you think maybe there was something special about her.

"Hi Jo, Guitar Dude. Now I gotta go," He said, turning to leave.

"Oh. Right. You've got to go sit with love...OOF," Megan elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh yeah. Company. Rriiiight..."

"You really are an idiot, Ryder." Megan said.

Logan headed to where he could see Kendall sitting again opposite Dak and Camille. He sat next to Kendall who quickly slipped a hand into his.

"Hey sexiness. Welcome back to the table. Anymore of this and it won't be a trio anymore." Kendall said with a wink.

"Kendall, watch what you say. We can't let it out that we're hiring." Dak said, looking lustfully at Logan. He shrunk back in his seat and angled his chair as much away from the boy in front of him as possible.

"Your friends scare me. Him more than her." Logan said to Kendall.

"Oh come on pretty boy. I'm not that bad am I?" Dak asked, running a hand up his knee under the table. Logan jumped back, dropping Kendall' hand.

"Dak, please stop trying to grope Logan. He's mine." Logan heard Kendall say, looking warningly at the other boy.

"Fine. No more flirting with the pretty boy." Dak said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I didn't say that. I just said that you don't get to grope him. That's my job." Kendall said, running a hand teasingly up Logan's thigh as if to prove his point.

"What is it with people and talking about me like I'm not in the room?"

"It's okay, Logie. They do that with me too. And it seems like they listen to me like I'm not in the room as well." Camille said with a wink.

"I changed my mind. I'm scared by the two of them. You're just my sister if she was a blonde. Which scares me even more." He said getting a laugh from the girl.

He listened to the banter between Kendall and Dak for a good majority of lunch. He didn't once think to stop them. Although their squabbles involved quite a bit of light flirting, he didn't feel like Kendall was lying to him about this morning. He knew Kendall, and this was just the way he worked, flirting with everything that had a pulse. He had seen it at the movie theatre when he had charmed the girl at the counter into giving them cheap tickets. And besides, the entire time, Kendall didn't once let go of _his_hand.

Camille turned out to be less like his sister the more he spoke to her, partly because on occasions she slept with girls, whereas he knew for a fact he was the only one in the family who had ever even considered swinging that way. She also proved to be a very interesting girl, if not a little eccentric. But then again, who would be best friends with Kendall if they weren't a little crazy on some level? She was not the bitch she was made out to be, true she wasn't the warmest person, but she was sort of welcoming and seemed to like Logan well enough. He wondered why and decided to ask.

"Because you make him happy," She answered with a small shrug, saying it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. And at that moment she was very much like his sister.

He was sad when the bell went, not because it signalled the beginning of Gym, which had barely crossed his mind, but because he was actually enjoying chatting to Camille. He was surprised, but he thought he might actually be making a friend.

"You snagged yourself a good one there, Ken," Camille said with a wink before walking off with Dak to whatever they had last.

"I know," he just heard Kendall whisper, so softly he wasn't even sure he really said it. They pulled their hands apart before Kendall led the way to the gym. "So you and Camille are getting along well?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. She's actually really nice."

"Unless you spill something on her new Coco Chanel clutch," Kendall shuddered, "That is not a mistake you make twice." Logan rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was so over dramatic. _Wait, did I just think that? Boyfriend?_He banished the thought from his mind.

The boyfriend thing luckily stayed out of his mind for Gym, which meant he could (yay) concentrate on basketball. He really hated team sports. He hated the way people would pass him the ball and then get pissed when he dropped it, he hated the way so many girls acted like airheads on purpose, and he hated the way Kendall was never benched at the same time as him. The latter pissed him off the most.

When the locker rooms were empty and he was finishing up in the shower, he heard Kendall call into him.

"Hey babe, did I mess up my makeup out there? Cause the only mirrors are over there where you are currently naked."

"The great Kendall Knight doesn't have a mirror in his locker?" He asked sarcastically. "Shocking!"

"Of course I do. But not this one. I have a mirror in my real locker in the halls, but in here usually I don't bother."

"Okay, one, that was a rhetorical question and two, you look amazing," Logan called back at his boyfriend. Shit. Now he was back to that again. He slipped on his hoodie, the only thing he wasn't wearing yet, and went over to Kendall.

He wanted to ask him if they were officially and item, boyfriend and boyfriend, but he was afraid that might end badly, do he kept his lips sealed. Instead he leaned down and kissed Kendall once on the lips, very quickly.

"That's to hold ya till tomorrow." He said with a little smile, trying to sound confident.

"Oh, so I guess you're not coming over tonight," Kendall said sadly.

"Can't. My parents are _actually_coming home for dinner. I called their office and everything," He said, standing up and pulling Kendall with him. They headed out of the locker room.

"What's the deal with your 'rents anyway? They're super rich, own some big company or something like that, and are absent?" Kendall asked.

"That just about sums it up. They work way too much and, well, it makes me mad at them sometimes. I'm used to it. I know that they break promises, and I know that I can't trust them. But every night I can see them breaking Megan's heart and it just pisses me off." He said. "She's like a kid. She believes that somehow our parents are going to be good and nice one day, stop working late, start caring about us more, but it just isn't going to happen. I hate them for it. For hurting us." He felt Kendall pull him into a hug.

"It's okay. And Megan's heart isn't broken, because she's got you and Ryder looking after it, okay Logan?"

He didn't realize he had started to cry until Kendall wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I didn't have what you had, no big house, no loving family, no brothers or sisters, but I still know a good family when I see it. Although your parents may not be the greatest, last night when I picked you up, your brother stared me down like a judgmental father, and your sister scolded him and welcomed me in, just like a happy mother." Logan found himself laughing at that. "You guys don't need your parents around, not with each other there."

Kendall left after that, walked off back to his car, in the opposite direction to his. He found himself staring after the boy for a while before walking off as well. His siblings chatted in the front seat all the way home, so he could easily zone out in the back. Logan had felt so safe, wrapped up in Kendall' arms, and he had believed every word that left his mouth, although he didn't completely now. He hadn't thought anyone could do that, convince him that he didn't need his parents, that Megan was fine. But even if it was only for a minute, he had believed it. And that was enough to prove it. He was never going to let Kendall go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't updated in a million years. *dodges miscellaneous object* and I feel really bad about that but I've just been really busy these days and I was elected a committee member of our band and that just gives me even less writing time. I think I've gotten really horrible at writing though. I wrote a lot of rubbish for this chapter before I decided on this.**

**I hope that I can make it up to you guys with this chapter (which I think is a failure.)**

**By the way, does anyone here listen to McFly? Just curious**

**Anyway**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Logan sighed in relief when a he heard the sound of a car pulling into the garage. He and Ryder were sitting on the couch watching news waiting for dinner to be ready, and Megan was somewhere or another talking to Jo on her mobile.<p>

"What's the deal with Jo, dude? She's not really your type. And now Megan's palling up with her?" Logan asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Dude, you're dating possibly the gayest boy on the planet. I mean he wears pink in his hair! You can't talk."

"Today he had blue in his hair thank you very much, and I can so talk. He's the first person I've ever dated. I don't have a type yet. You on the other hand, are very particular in the way that you've never dated a girl like Jo." He heard Ryder mumble something while averting his eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're not dating. I can't get her to actually go out with me."

"She rejected you? That tiny little blonde rejected _you?_" he asked, laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" He heard a voice say behind him. He and Ryder spun around to see their parents standing just inside of the doorway.

"Ryder got rejected by this girl at school. No big." He said, standing.

"Mom!" Megan yelled, before bowling into their mother. Logan saw the two of them and he was once again bewildered by the likeness. The same height, the same shape, the same hair, same skin, if it wasn't for Joanna's wrinkles and hard eyes, they could have been sisters.

"Hello Megan," his mother said, patting her on the back with a forced smile on her face. Their father went up to the boys, hugged them in turn, and smiled warmly. His father had always been better at the whole parent thing than his mother, only problem was Joanna wore the pants in that relationship.

"Come on kids, let's have some dinner." David said, leading the way into the dining room. Logan sat down opposite Megan and next to Ryder, in front of a meal that looked way too fancy to eat. He didn't understand why their chef couldn't just cook them normal food like she did when his parents weren't here.

"Let's eat," Joanna said before expertly picking apart the small portion of food. Logan looked at it for a minute, wishing he didn't have to eat, but began anyway. He decided to just hack it up and eat it like a normal human. He used something that resembled a steak knife to chop it up, watching the younger Mitchells follow his lead. Megan looked at Logan in panic when she realised the majority of the food was meat, which she had refused to eat for the past 10 months. Which his parents should know. He took the side salad of his in his hand and passed it to her under the table, and indicated at Ryder to do the same. She smiled at them and snuck the salads onto her plate.

"So kids, how's the new school?" David asked.

"It's good. The classes are actually pretty good for a public school," Logan said, knowing it was what his parents wanted to hear.

"So, are you making any friends?"

"Yeah. Me and Megan befriended two kids from our year, and Logan's been hanging with some of the most popular people in the school. Ow! Logan kicked me." Ryder complained. Megan pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I repeat, you really are an idiot, Ryder." Megan said, obviously exasperated.

"So you've made some friends Logan?" Joanna asked, actually sounding interested in his life. He knew his parents had always been a little worried at his friendless status, even if it had never bothered him.

"Yeah, these three people everyone calls the trio, Kendall, Dak and Camille. They're cool. I've been sitting with them in class and at lunch," he said, trying to get the entire explanation out in one breath so they wouldn't talk about it anymore.

"Odd names. Are they from around here?" David asked.

"As far as I'm aware," Logan said, desperately hoping for a change of topic.

"Dad, how's work going?" Megan asked. Logan mouthed thank you at her which she just waved away.

Once their parents had launched into talk about stock markets and inventory Logan and Ryder zoned out, eating quickly so they could be excused. Logan couldn't believe he had gone to such an effort to get his parents here, but when he saw Megan's face light up because their mother asked her a question he felt it was worth it, even if he was in hell. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a few times, sometimes short buzzes for texts and a few prolonged ones for calls. He had one guess to who it was.

When their parents excused them, Logan and Ryder sped off, and Megan stayed to talk a little longer. Why she would want to Logan couldn't comprehend. In his room he checked his phone which said 3 missed calls and 4 new texts, all from Kendall. He read the texts.

**Kendall:**Hey, the dinner over yet?

**Kendall:**Were they completely horrible?

**Kendall:**Was Megan happy?

**Kendall:**Are you ignoring me?

He smiled and replied to them all in one fell swoop.

Kendall had been texting Logan once every ten minutes for a while, calling too. He wanted to know how the dinner was going (had gone?), to know how he was coping with the parents whom he condemned so greatly. At school he had seen him crying over it, looking so angry and so fragile. He had held him to his body, whispered soothing words, and comforted him until he found himself getting too involved and walked away.

He was starting to care far too much for the boy who he didn't even know that well. But no matter how much he told himself that his heart still leapt when he finally got a text back.

**Logan:**Yes, yes, yes, and no.

**Kendall:**That good huh?

**Logan:**They asked us if we were making any friends and Ryder let it slip I was hanging with the trio. It was amazing.

**Kendall:**Poor baby. Do you want to come over now? I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it feel better ;)

**Logan:**I wish. Not the feel better thing, but I would like to go over.

**Kendall:**Then come. I'll open some tequila and you can drown your sorrows.

**Logan:**I don't drink. And my parents would never let me out.

**Kendall:**I've decided I don't like your parents much either.

And he really didn't. Not just because they were the reason Logan wasn't coming over, but also because they had made him so upset at school. And in general.

**Logan:**You could come here?

**Kendall:**With your parents in the house? We wouldn't be able to do anything.

**Logan:**Wait a minute.

**Kendall:**Logan?

He put his phone down and went to get a drink. Once he had a glass of vodka tonic he went to where he put down his phone, and saw that Logan had replied.

**Logan:**I'll be there in 20. My dad folded.

* * *

><p>Kendall smiled to himself, before running to the bedroom. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come over, so after his shower he hadn't gotten redressed. He had his long hair down and was wearing nothing but a pair of purple silk pajama pants. He knew he couldn't get up to his own standards in the time Logan had given him, so he settled for just putting some clothes on. He slipped on some bright purple skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. He decided that being a little less demure wasn't really his style. So he livened it up a bit. He stayed barefoot and just added a thin ring of eyeliner.<p>

He heard a soft knock on the door and tried to stop himself running to the door. It didn't work, for he sprinted to the entrance and ended up winded by the time he was ready to open the door. He gently turned the doorknob and pushed the door gently. He saw Logan standing in a button down black shirt and slacks; he probably didn't change after his dinner.

He stepped closer to Logan, wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him into a kiss. He felt the familiar fire spread through his body as soon as their lips connected and he ran his hands down to be cupping Logan's ass. He heard Logan moan and as he walked backwards so they were inside he saw Logan kick the door closed behind him. He pushed the boy up against the closed door, squeezing his ass hard, those little moans and groans making him completely hard.

He felt Logan kick his legs up around his waist and he could feel Logan's erection press up his.

As Logan ground his hips into Kendall's he growled. He walked away from the door, but Logan didn't get down and their lips didn't disconnect. He wondered if Logan had changed his mind.

"Bedroom," He whispered into the boy's ear and felt him stiffen. And not in the good way.

"Kendall," He heard the boy half gasp half whine. He let him down as the legs around his waist unwrapped. "I wasn't going to say stop. I don't mind going into bedroom territory, just as long as we don't go all the way."

"Really? How far are you willing to go then?" He asked, his curiosity completely peaked. He watched as Logan's cheeks lit up in a bright blush and bit his lip. He took a step towards him.

"Well I won't know until I try now will I?" Logan said almost flirtatiously. Before Kendall could respond Logan's phone began to ring, and Kendall was very surprised that his ringtone was Strut by Adam Lambert. "So what, I like Adam Lambert. Sue me." He answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi mom. No I'm at a friend's house. I told dad about it. He said it was fine. Yes. Kendall. Brooklyn. Hey, you send me to school in Brooklyn, I befriend people in Brooklyn. That's how it works." He could see Logan was getting very pissed very fast. It was worrying. Logan was so cute, so nice, so shy, it was unnerving to see him like this.

"Logan baby, relax," He said, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders. "Don't get angry. That never does anyone any good." He briefly contemplated giving him a massage, but that wouldn't end well if Logan started to moan.

"Mom, I'm done talking about this. I'll be home before curfew." Logan pulled the phone away from his ear. "Yeah, love you too mom." Logan said, lacing his words with sadness and sarcasm.

"You okay sweetie?" he asked, putting his chin on top of Logan's head.

"Yeah. You know sometimes I like it better when they ignore us. Then at least they don't pretend to give a shit."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No… Sort of…. Yes…. For the love of god yes," Logan said turning to bury his face in Kendall's chest. "But you don't want to hear it, trust me."

"Well I won't know until I try now will I?" Kendall said, mimicking Logan's words from before. He kissed the top of Logan's head through his hair. He heard Logan chuckle softly into his chest and the sound was muffled. "So why don't we try?"

Logan wanted to tell him, he wanted to stay in Kendall arms for the rest of forever, he wanted to never leave. And since only one was possible he decided to go for it. He felt Kendall pull him to the couch, where he ended up leaning into Kendall with his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder. Kendall had a hand on the small of his back, and was rubbing it up and down soothingly.

"I don't really get what I'm supposed to say," He said, "I don't usually do this sharing thing."

"Neither do I. We'll learn together, okay babe? Why don't you start with the dinner?" And he did. He started rather reluctantly, his explanations stunted and hesitant.

"I can't do this. I sound like a wimp. I should just live with it like I have been. That's been going fine."

"No it hasn't babe. I saw you before on the phone. You're not like that, you're the sweetest person ever, but when you talked to her you got so angry. I don't like seeing you like that. And if you keep bottling up nothing is going to get any better." Kendall said, his tone always soothing, never accusatory, no matter how harsh the words.

He decided to keep talking, and it came out a little easier now, everything just flowing out, even if they were topics he had never talked about with anyone, let alone someone he had only known a few days. But everything was so easy, so perfect with Kendall. He talked for what could have been minutes could've been hours, but when he finished all the venting he could feel his eyelids getting painfully heavy. He yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling closer into Kendall, sleep taking over. He didn't try to stop it, just let it take him.

Kendall was saddened with everything Logan had told him. Every part about his parents, their ignorance, their cruelty, the way they hurt him and siblings without knowing it. Every bit about his siblings, how he was the one who went to Ryder and Isabelle's middle school graduation and cheered when they were on stage, how he hugged Isabelle every night when his parents didn't come home after promising, how he picked Ryder up at the police station when he got into fights. Every single thing about himself, how he got so tired of picking up his parents slack, how he wished he could rely on his parents like a normal teenager, about how he hated his life on most days.

Kendall wished he could fix it. He wished he could slap some sense into the Mitchell parents; tell them how much they were hurting their son. He watched at the boy fell asleep in his arms. He didn't have the heart to wake him. Logan looked so cute, so young, eyes closed, every bit of worry and sadness gone from his face. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair and although he would never chose the look for himself, he had to admit, it did look quite adorable on Logan.

As he held Logan in his arms, rubbing circles on his back, staring down at his sleeping form endearingly he realised something. _He was falling in love._ The thought scared him more than anything. He hadn't even known Logan that long and he cared more about him than he ever had about anyone. He loved his friends, but that was different. He had loved his foster family, but that was different. He had never been _in_love. Never had anyone he could tell _I love you_and never had wanted to.

He looked up at the clock, it was nearly 10. He didn't know what time Logan's curfew was, but it was most likely soon. He shook the boy lightly, resulting in a head shake with screwed up eyes and closer snuggling.

"Baby, you've got to go soon. Curfew remember?" He asked attempting to get the boy to stop clinging to his side.

"I'm sleepy. I want to stay here." Logan answered, yawning as if to prove his point.

"I want you to stay here too but I don't think your parents will like that very much."

"Have you not been listening? I'm not the biggest fan of my parents."

"I was listening, and I am very aware of that fact, but they have the power to ground you, and then I'd never get to see you outside of school. So you're leaving." He said, finally prying Logan off him. "I can drive you if you want."

"No, I can drive myself," Logan said standing and pouting.

"Well I'll at least walk you to your car." Kendall said, searching for some shoes.

Soon they were down at the street, in front of Logan's old boat of a car, bodies pressed close together. Kendall was kissing Logan very lightly, trying to ignore the blood rushing south. He was letting Logan _leave _right? He separated their lips, and could see Logan looking up at him lovingly. _Yeah right. I may be insane enough to fall in love_ after_ less than a week, but he's not._

"Kendall, I've been wondering," Logan trailed off, leaving Kendall wondering as well.

"What sweetie?" He asked rubbing circles on his back, now knowing it was a sure fire way to get Logan to relax.

"Well, what is this? Like are we boyfriends or something?" _Oh fuck. I knew that was coming eventually._

"I don't know Logan," He said, realising his voice sounded a little reluctant.

"No! I mean, if you don't want to be, then we aren't, I was just asking, because I know you've got more experience with this sort of thing and," Kendall cut him off with another kiss.

"I literally meant I didn't know, baby. Not that I didn't want us to be. I don't actually have much experience with _this,_making out, sex, that I know how to do, but _this,_ well, I have about as much experience as you do."

"So are we? Boyfriends?"

"Very much so. If you want to be, then we are." He said, changing Logan's words to be sweet and endearing. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye." Logan said as he climbed into his car. Well shit. He walked back inside and let his head fall against the wall. There was no way he was going to be able to stop falling now, not if they were official. And now he was officially royally screwed. No pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. After reading this over it seemed as though Logan had a lot of issues but whatever, it'll all work out in the end. Hopefully.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed this load of poo.**

**Please review anyway! It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK so I haven't updated in FOREVER, but my uncle is in the hospital, my mom hogs my laptop to do crap, and there's a Russian woman at my house who is staying with us for a week. Don't ask. **

**I know for a fact that when I read someone else's story I get a bit upset when they dont update but trying to update quickly really stresses me out but I try my best for you guys. I will also try to update my other stories soon because I am on Easter vacation for two weeks. I'll try my best and see what I can do.**

**I also used up a bit of my writing time reading other fanfics. Oh btw I dont know if I told you guys but I'm working on something new...let's just say in this one Kendall loves video games.**

**I uploaded this last night and I got a few messages which said the chapter didn't work. I don't know why. So here it is again. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Logan got a lecture when he got home, regardless of the fact that he arrived 10 minutes prior to curfew. He stood in the hall in front of his bedroom with his hands wringing nervously behind his back while his ever charming mother berated him with comments about how inappropriate to go out at that hour on a school night, and how worried she was, and how Brooklyn was no place for a young man and… that was when he zoned out.<p>

He was on too much of a high to care about his mother's opinions at the moment. When it looked like she was wrapping up he began nodding and disappeared into his bedroom. He fell onto his bed face first, engulfing himself in the scent of fabric softener. He couldn't believe what had happened tonight, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He had poured his heart out to Kendall, and although that did make him feel vulnerable, it also felt utterly amazing.

He couldn't believe that they were official. It scared him and excited him and about another 50 things all at the same time. Number one on his list was surprise that Kendall was happy being official. He lo-liked Kendall, but he would be the first to admit that the boy was not a serious person, and as he had heard, a very one nightstand sort of guy. But he didn't care. He didn't care what Kendall had done in the past, just that they were together now.

The thought of them together brought a sudden panic to his mind, what if Kendall wanted him to come out? His pulse quickened in worry at the thought. He wanted to make Kendall happy, and on some level he knew he needed to come out no matter how much he wanted to put it off, but he just couldn't do that yet. He remembered back his old college, how much the gay kids would get tormented, how many times he had seen the effeminate boys be shoved into lockers and jeered at. _You idiot, that's not going to happen. Kendall _and _Dak _and _Camille are all outwardly _bi _and they are three of the most popular kids in the school._Well, maybe they were more a little more accepting in Brooklyn, but no matter what, no place was without bastards and homophobes.

He felt guilty. He cared so much about Kendall, and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him, if that was indeed what he wanted. He sat up and let his head fall back onto the headboard. He was an idiot and a coward and for some reason Kendall didn't judge him or hate him or push him away, but that wouldn't last forever. It couldn't. Yes his boyfriend (it felt good to have that thought cleared up) was supportive, and said he was willing to wait, but for how long? He was making Kendall wait for sex, which was ludicrous, he was 18, he shouldn't be nervous about giving away his virginity and he was keeping Kendall waiting for him to come out, which was also ludicrous.

He pulled his phone out, and briefly contemplated calling Kendall and asking. Which was not a smart idea, he knew enough to know that. He didn't really have anyone else to call. He should probably talk to his sister, and even though he knew she would probably still be awake, he couldn't go get her, not without alerting his brother. And he did _not_ want to talk to Ryder about this, not now.

He got up in a huff and got undressed, kicking off the uncomfortably tailored clothes and slipping on sweat pants and a t-shirt. He saw a light under his duvet, the familiar sign of a text and he scurried onto his bed. He slipped under the covers, pressing a button on the wall to turn off the lights. He glanced at the phone and nearly laughed out loud at what he saw.

**Kendall: **What are you wearing?

**Logan: **Are you seriously attempting sexting?

**Kendall: **Yes. Now answer me.

**Logan: **Sweats and a t-shirt. You?

**Kendall: **My heart leaps. And what makes you think I wear _anything _to bed?

**Logan: **I can feel my innocence dying as you talk to me. Should I be worried?

**Kendall: **Innocence is overrated. I must prefer a perverted mind. It makes all of my little dreams about you so much better.

He felt a blush creeping up his neck, and not because of embarrassment that he was being flirted with, but because he could guess all too vividly what those dreams were about. He had had a few himself. Okay, so maybe it was embarrassment.

**Kendall: **You're blushing aren't you?

**Logan: **Maybe.

**Kendall: **One day I'm going to say something and you are going to go so red your head explodes. I'm sure of it.

**Logan: **I don't think that's possible, Kenny.

**Kendall: **But it would be terrible wouldn't it? I like your head. That's where those gorgeous eyes are, and that amazing mouth that makes all my blood rush to a certain place in my body.

**Logan: **Great, now we're back to sexting.

**Kendall: **Hey, I'm bored. See, my amazingly hot boyfriend went home and left me hanging.

**Logan: **As I recall, I wanted to stay, and you practically forced me out.

**Kendall: **I wanted you here, I really did, but I didn't fancy being hunted down by your little brother. K?

**Logan: **He's not that bad. He's just a little protective.

**Kendall: **A little? I'm seriously afraid for my genitals. Btw I've been wondering...who is your celebrity crush?

**Logan:** Why do you want to know?

**Kendall:** Just tell me and I'll tell you mine.

**Logan:** Well my celebrity crush is Niall Horan.

**Kendall:** Who the fuck is that?

**Logan:** You know...the Irish guy from One Direction?

**Kendall:** Yea I know who he he is. I knew you had a thing for blonds? hehe =D

Logan felt his face heating up in embarrassment. So what? Maybe he _did _have a thing for blonds.

**Logan: **I should go. I actually need to sleep tonight.

**Kendall: **Good night beautiful.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood in front of his locker and placed it shut as quietly as possible.<p>

"Are you seriously hung over on a Wednesday, Kendall?" Camille asked, digging in her bag for something.

"There was something I needed to forget last night." He answered, rubbing his temples.

"Did you and the pretty boy have a fight baby?" Dak asked, running a hand up Kendall's arm.

"No. The exact opposite actually." Camille held up a flask and a film canister.

"Whiskey or aspirin?" She asked. Kendall reached enthusiastically for both. He popped two pills in his mouth and skulled it with the burning alcohol.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't a smart thing to do." Dak stated, smirking. "So what'd pretty boy do that made you drown your sorrows?" Oh not much.

"Dak, you shouldn't pry into Maggie's personal life."

"Thank you Camille," He said, feeling relief wash over him. Before he remembered that Camille was generally an insensitive bitch whose goal in life was to know absolutely everything that everyone in the school ever did.

"If we want to find anything out we should ask Logie. He'd probably panic and tell us anything we wanted." Camille suggested before pulling Dak down the hall towards where Logan's locker was.

Kendall laughed at his retreating friends and ran a hand through the stylishly fraying hem of his shirt. He didn't think Logan would talk, and even if he did his friends would never believe that they were actually together. And that wasn't what made him get completely wasted last night anyway. He had texted Logan when he was still sober; the brain killing binge drinking had come later. Mainly because of his brains inability to get off the _love_train of thought, and he had to destroy it somehow.

Fortunately passing out had prevented any dreams from plaguing him and when that chainsaw of an alarm clock woke him from his blackout he hadn't thought about the L word in nearly 6 hours. And now he was back to it. Shit. He glanced at the time on his phone and saw he had at least 10 minutes until he had to be in English. He could see the students scurrying through the halls and suddenly felt overly alone. He quickly took off down the hall in the opposite direction of his first class, taking the same trail his friends had taken less than a minute ago.

When he rounded the corner he could see Dak and Camille linked together right in front of Logan's locker, each with a hand pressed next to Logan's head. Logan's adorable face was lit up in a red blush and his lips were open, undoubtedly stuttering something unintelligibly. Kendall smiled before walking up and pushing his friends out of the way. He leaned back against the locker next to Logan who was still lit up in a blush, with that wonderful mouth open invitingly. He knew what it felt like to kiss those lips, and what would undoubtedly happen if he did it now.

"Did they get anything out of you babe?" He asked, inclining his head towards his friends.

"Please. The boy just stood there stuttering. We might have gotten somewhere eventually if you hadn't interrupted us." Dak scolded, hitting Kendall on the chest.

"Kendall have you been drinking?" Logan asked, his huge eyes looking up in innocence above a wrinkled nose.

"Just a little bit sweetie. It was to chase away the hangover." He said attempting to not sound like an alcoholic in front of my boyfriend who didn't drink.

"Were you drunk while I was over last night?" Logan asked, his eyes widening further. Kendall could see his blinking sped up and understood. He guessed Logan was worried that the Kendall, the kind and loving Kendall who had listened and agreed to be his boyfriend was a drunken Kendall.

"Don't worry Logan. I got drunk after you left." Yes, because that was so much better. Your brand new boyfriend got shitfaced when he knew perfectly well that you were not a fan of drinking. Fuck. Luckily Logan didn't look that upset anymore, he just smiled up at him. As they took off to first period, Dak a few steps behind, Kendall spotted Logan reaching for his hand before pulling away, realising where he was. Kendall sighed as they slipped into the classroom. He wished he could hold Logan's hand, kiss him and tell the entire world that this gorgeous, perfectly amazing boy was his.

Logan kissed Kendall on the lips at the end of the day, again in the locker room where they were alone. He let his lips linger on the tall boy's just long enough to taste the now familiar taste of cherries and alcohol. He pulled back and looked in his boyfriends bright green eyes. He felt as if he could melt every time he saw those perfect eyes, and leaned in for one more kiss. It was still just a little kiss, still just a small brush of the lips, but it caused Logan's body to feel as if it was on fire. He ran a hand up Kendall's arm under his jacket, pulling away from the kiss. He smiled at Kendall, said his goodbyes and headed down to his brother's car, his siblings already inside waiting for him.

Megan was sitting in the back, the spot at the front open for Logan. Next to Ryder. Who he may or may not have spent the past 10 or so hours attempting to avoid. _Okay, this is stupid. He's your best friend_that little voice chastised.

"Hey Ryder," he said trying not to sound terrified.

"Logan," Ryder said with a forced smile that looked very creepy. _Screw what I just said. Run for your life._"Megan tells me last night went well." Ryder finishes as Logan is about to do up his seatbelt. His hand freezes as it's reaching for the belt and he stares at Ryder's creepy smile with terror. "I am so happy for you!" He felt Ryder's muscled arms wrap around him in a bone crushing embrace. He let out a soft scared chuckle.

"Um, Ryder? Oxygen is becoming an issue," Logan said tapping his brother on the shoulder. Ryder let him fall back onto his seat, and he registered the deep belly laughs coming from his sister in the backseat. "You knew about this, didn't you?" He asked Megan accusingly.

"Of course. Hell, it was my idea!" Megan said, hugging Logan's shoulders around his seat. "I still can't believe you expected me to keep it a secret."

"Hey, you kept my sexuality under wraps for 6 years. I figured you keep this to yourself for a few hours." Megan waved her hand at him, obviously bored with the topic.

The ride home mainly consisted with Ryder quizzing him relentlessly about how far he had gone with Kendall (um, awkward much?) and Megan telling him to back off, he wasn't his father. He didn't really listen. Yes, the conversation was supposed to be directed at him, but every conversation that seemed to start that way always ended in a fight with Ryder and Megan. Logan regarded it as a talent, a big useless talent.

Kendall sat in his lounge room with one of his brightly coloured guitars in his hands, strumming mindlessly. He needed to practise, but just couldn't bring himself to. He was a very disciplined musician most of the time, mainly because rehearsing and practising only involved picking up one of his many guitars and accompanying himself singing. Easy right?

Well today, not so much. He knew his set off by heart since he hadn't changed it in a few months, and he couldn't think of a song to add. If he was going to change it that is. He looked into the corner of the room and saw his old guitar sitting there, covered in a few layers of dust. He didn't even know why he kept that thing old thing around. He never used it, and he never played acoustic at the club since you couldn't dance to it. But he remembered the other day in art, Logan drew it. He didn't know why, but Logan liked it.

And for that reason only, he decided to pick it up and play it. He took a while getting started since it hadn't been tuned in months, but once it was right he immediately started up, thinking of Logan as he played the familiar chords.

_Oh you make me want to listen to music again._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**R&R Please!**

**Best Regards,**

**Lacey**


End file.
